Lucy's journey
by snij
Summary: Lucy feels she isn't strong enough to be in Fairy Tail. One day she leaves to go on a journey to get stronger, what adventure will she live? Along the way many things happen, but why do strays always end up going with her? Mainly Lucy/Hibiki, but some Loke/Lucy and some other that i m not reveling.
1. Chapter 1

1st CHAPTER

Lucy had decided, she would leave Fairy Tail and go on a journey in order to become stronger. Nothing was going o get on her way, not Natsu, Erza, or Gray not even the Master.

The day after the decision was made Lucy sat on the counter of the Fairy Tail bar, talking to Mirajene and Levy about the rent she couldn't pay. She hid very well the fact that the next day she wouldn´t be there anymore, and hid her sadness even better. Even if it made her sad she was determined to become stronger, more courageous and fearless. It wasn´t like she would be gone forever, she would come back when the time was right.

Hours had gone by and the guild became empty, Levy had gone back to Fairy hills, not realizing that the goodbye she heard from Lucy that night was the last goodbye she would hear from her in months. After everybody had gone home the only ones left were Mirajene, Lucy and the Master. It was time, Lucy headed to the Master´s office, when she was at the door she stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Right after, she heard a voice telling her to come in, as the voice said Lucy opened the door and stepped into the office. It was a small room with a desk and two chairs one in each side of the desk, there was also some pictures on the walls and a carpet on the floor.

After she entered she saw the Master sitting on his chair with his usual attire, a funny hat that was blue and orange and matching cloths and shoes. Lucy closed the door behind her, and sat on the chair in front of her.

"Hello Lucy, what do you want to talk to me about" asked the Master with concern in his eyes.

"I came here to say goodbye, I will leave Fairy Tail for as long as it takes for me to become stronger" Said Lucy with a determined voice.

"I won´t stop you as long as you keep he Fairy Tail mark, always remember us and that you can always come back and finally that you´ll be safe and take care of yourself."

The Master paused for a moment and after said:

"If you don´t come back I will send every single guild member after you and they won´t come back until they found you."

"Hun" said Lucy with tears in her eyes "Then I will take my leave, goodbye for now" after said that she got up, wiped her tears and bowed.

After that, Lucy exited the room, when she was out she could her someone sobbing and hiccupping inside, Lucy continued to walk, she looked at Mirajene and gently said "goodbye, Mirajene-chan" after saying that she gave her a big smile and heard a "goodbye Lucy" in reply.

Lucy smiled gently as she walked toward the enormous guild door, when she opened the door, and stepped outside she stopped and looked at the full moon and the stars. It was almost as they were whispering: "that luck be with you, Lucy Heartfilia". She grinned and whispered back: "Luck is my first name". She then started walking towards her apartment. As she walked she started thinking if to go, south, west, east, or north.

Early that morning she warned Erza, Natsu and Gray not to appear in her house, so that she could pack slowly and quietly without any interferences. When she noticed she was already at her door. She opened the door and entered, right after she closed the door behind her. While looking at the apartment she remembered the good times she spend there with her team members and the time she was alone writing. She then sighted and started packing. The silence took over the room, the only noise that was heard was the zipper closing. When Lucy was at the door ready to leave, she stopped took a last look at her apartment, putted on her jacket and left.

At the station she decided, she would go south. She bought the ticket and entered the train. In the train she chose a seat by the window. Then for the second time that night she looked at the sky for a moment, then she closed her eyes and whispered: "Goodbye Fairy Tail" and fell asleep with the night´s lullaby.

It was the end of one chapter of her life and the beginning of the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snij: Sorry for not uploading a new chapter sooner, I had to study for my exams. I´ll make it up to you by uploading two chapters in the same day.**

**Once again, sorry for the mistakes the story might have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I just own the plot of the story. Please review. If you want you can give me advice in which one Lucy should stay with. **

2º CHAPTER

Normal POV:

Lucy opened her eyes, expecting to be in her bedroom, in Magnolia, but then she remembered what happened last night.

The thing that woke Lucy up was the rays of sunlight hitting her sleeping face. It was early in the morning.

When she got off the train, Lucy recognized the city she was in, as the city were the guild "Blue Pegasus" was. Afraid to be seen by the members of the guild, Lucy went to a nearby store and bought a cloak it was a simple black cloak. She put the cloak on and went exploring the city.

The city was filled with tourists, children and color. There was music in the air, and everywhere you looked you would see vendors and performances. In the plaza there seemed to be the most popular attraction. From were Lucy was you could see that the people were forming a circle around the performance.

Lucy knew she shouldn't go there but her curiosity got the better of her, so she thought to herself:

"One look won´t hurt."

Bad Idea! Lucy was trying to slip through the crowd to be in the front, when she tipped and ended up in the middle of the plaza.

The first thought Lucy had when she figured out what happened was:

"Someone get me out of here!"

The people that were performing in the plaza were no other than the mages guild "Blue Pegasus". The mages were demonstrating their unique magic. The people were dispersed because it could be dangerous to be too close. Just like Lucy was right now.

There she was right in the middle of the plaza, with a ball of energy coming in her direction and the last thing she heard before the impact was:

"Look out!"

The world went black. For a moment she thought she was dead, but there he was, her best spirit, Loki, that after feeling she was in danger came to her rescue, with his own magic power.

Loki neutralized the ball and faced Lucy.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked a worried Loki.

"Shh, yes but come with me, we can´t be recognized!" whispered Lucy.

After their little talk/whispering Lucy took Loki by the hand and dragged him out of the plaza. They ran through a few streets and stopped in an alley.

As she ran through the streets, she remembered the voice of the person that told her to watch out, she was sure she had heard that voice somewhere, but she didn´t remember who was its owner.

And then it hit her.

"It was Hibiki!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Snij: as promised here is the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot of the story your about to read.**

3º CHAPTER

Hibiki´s POV:

A cloaked woman appeared on the plaza when one of our new members was showing off his new attack.

When I noticed that the attack was going in the direction of the cloaked woman, I realized what was going to happen if the attack hit, so I did the first thing that it me, I shouted.

"Miss, watch out!"

"Ho no, I´ll never make it she´ll be killed!" – I thought. As I tried to get there on time, a bright yellow light appeared, it was almost blinding but somewhat familiar. When the light disappeared there was only a red haired young man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. The young man lifted a hand and said:

"Regulus, give me power."

Another bright light appeared, and annulled the attack of the Blue Pegasus´ mage. When the light faded, I recognized the young man as the stellar spirit Leo the lion, or Loke as they usually called him.

"Loke! Wait, what is Loke doing here? Does this mean that was Lucy?" Lost in my thoughts I didn´t took notice of their escape, in one minute Loke and the mysterious woman were there and in the next they were gone.

I didn´t know why they didn´t want to be seen, but I was curious and concerned. I wanted to check if they were alright and find out who was that woman. As I ran after them I notice that the woman was dragging Loke through the streets; I followed them as they went into an alley.

I was making a turn when I heard a sweet familiar young woman´s voice shout my name. Now I was sure, it was Lucy that was with Loke. I got closer hoping to know what was going on.

Normal POV:

Lucy sighted Hibiki only a dozen meters away. He was getting closer and closer and it was making Lucy panic.

"He must have recognized me. He wants to know why I ran away. What do I do?" thought Lucy.

As Hibiki got closer Loke felt Lucy´s fear, distress and panic rise, so not knowing what was going on and wanting to protect and calm his friend, he picked up Lucy, bridal style, and ran in the opposite direction of hibiki.

When Loke was running, he questioned Lucy of her situation but Lucy was preoccupied in running away and protecting her identity. Lucy told Loke to concentrate on running and not letting her fall, and as if nothing was going on he answered as usual:

"Of course, my princess." Said a confident Loke, his eyes seemed to shine only by him protecting her, and of course by her being so close to him.

Hibiki still wanted answers. And Lucy noticed he wasn´t going to give up, so she gave Loke a little hand. Lucy told him to make a turn to the right, it was all or nothing, she just needed a second and Hibiki was a little behind so she had at least three.

"They turned! I have to catch up to them." Thought Hibiki as he speed up his pace.

When Hibiki turned, he couldn´t sight them and stopped to lock around. It took him little time to sight Loke leaning against a building just a few meters ahead.

Loke wasn't moving, so Hibiki took the chance and just approached the young man slowly. As he walked to the spirit, Loke still wouldn´t move. Loke only said something when Hibiki was already next to him.

"Ha Ha, you took the bait, they´re gone already." After that said a "poof" was heard and white smoke appeared.

**Well can you guess who it is? And once again, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Fairy tail or it´s characters.**

Lucy´s journey chapter 4

**Fairy tail guild hall-**

Things in Fairy tail were as usual. Erza ate strawberry cheesecake, Natsu and Gray fought, Mirajane was serving at the bar, Happy was trying to please Charle with a fish and Levy was reading a book. It seemed that none happened to notice the missing blond, and that made Master sadder by her departure. He just wanted to yell to all of them for forgetting a comrade, a sister, a family member when finally someone noticed her missing but for his surprise it wasn't her team, it wasn't her best friend it was the least probable person to have noticed her disappearing. It was Gajeel that made the simplest question. " Were is bunny girl?".

The guild panicked, questions were asked but there were no answers to them, shouts were heard, names were called everyone looked everywhere but Lucy wasn't found, for she wasn't there but in a place far away. Master was starting to get a headache so he decided to end this madness. For he shouted: " Shut up brats, I know were our beloved Lucy is. And before you start shouting for demands and start assuming things, I´ll tell you were she is but before that all of you will have to promise something to me. That you won´t look for her for that is not her wish."

Everyone disagreed they all wanted to go look for Lucy, to bring her back and to demand what was the reason she left. Master was officially angry, for he slammed his had on the table with such force that it broke in two, he then proceeded to yell at his "children" who were know paying attention to him, because it was abnormal for the midget to break anything.

"Silence. Do you all agree to my terms, or do you prefer to stay in ignorance?" The first one to speak was Levy:

"Well, if that is Lu-chan's wish I will accept the conditions. As long she is safe and happy I won't go after her."

After what Levy said the other guild members also started to agree with the conditions of the Master. Erza, Gray and Nastu were the last ones to agree for they still wanted to get back their friend. After all the guild members agreed Master took a deep breath and started to speak. He started explaining the reason why she left. Because she wanted to get stronger, to protect her comrades, her friends, her family. She thought she was weak and wanted to improve both mentally as physically. He proceeded to explain that she would come back in a few years and that she didn't want them to worry about her, because she had her spirits with her and all of Fairy Tail in her heart. Master explained that he didn't know were she was because she simply said that she would travel through Fiore.

As the midget finished explaining all guild members were silently taking the information in, they respected her wishes and her will to improve. They were quite proud of her for doing this, setting out on a journey to find her true strength.

Natsu didn't know what to think, his best friend left to be able to fight better and help them when they needed. He wasn't going to stand still, no he wasn't going to let her surpass him, he was the Salamander, the brother figure was suppose to protect his 'sister',not the other way around. So he decided he was going to train and get stronger so that when she got back they would have a spar and see who was stronger. After thinking that he got up and walked to the guild door, hands in his pockets and a determinate look on his face. When he was midway he heard Mirajane ask him were was he going. He just grinned and answered:

"Training. I don't want Lucy to surpass me." After that said he simply walked out of the guild heading to the forest. He had a lot of time to train if she was only going to be back in a few years.

When Natsu walked out of the guild door Gray decided that he was going to start doing as many missions that he could so that he could enter the upcoming S-class exams and win them. He will become and S-class mage before the both of them that way they would see who was the best and the "flamehead" as he liked to call him would no longer be a rival to him because would have already surpassed him.

Gray made his way to the request board and picked a mission then with the paper in his hands walked to the counter and told Mirajane that he wanted to go on that mission, Mira accepted the mission and send him off saying 'good luck'. Everyone in the guild looked at the second member of team Natsu that walked away from the guild that afternoon for a while, until they understood what he was doing and refused to be left behind in this competition. In minutes the guild board was empty as well as the guild except for Master and Mirajane that was cleaning the tables.

"Yare,yare. It seems that nobody wants to be left behind. Lucy has got to train a lot harder if she wants to surpass them. Hahahaha" the Master´s laughter echoed through the guild, as he through of his children´s determination.

The way most people would react to one of their family member disappearance would be certainly different than the way Fairy Tail reacted but even an outsider could see that they cared for her, it was just that they also respected her wishes and trusted her and that was something that even some familys couldn't do.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be about Lucy and will have a little bit of LokexLucy, so Hibiki won´t be with her that will happen a few chapters later. Don´t worry I'm not gonna change the pairing I just want Hibiki to have a little competition so that it becomes interesting when he encounters Lucy. I'm kind of inclined of making Lucy travel with Hibiki and Loke appearing sometimes, and them further into the story putting two more guys, no Ocs but I kinda want to put a child and another a little older than her. Just so that I can wright about a motherly Lucy (I´ve wanted to do that).**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Snij: This chapter has a little LucyxLoke, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or It´s characters.**

5º CHAPTER

Lucy was laid in bed thinking what to do next. After tricking Hibiki by leaving Gemini disguised as Loke in the middle of the crowd so that they would have time to escape Lucy explained her situation to Loke, about her wish to become stronger and her leaving Fairy Tail.

Their talk seemed to last forever. Loke then went back to the spirit world, leaving Lucy by herself. After deciding that she had a good amount of money, Lucy went to find a good hotel to spend the night. Nothing too extravagant but nothing too shabby, a room with a nice bed was sufficient.

Sleep came in as Lucy thought what to do next, in a matter of seconds the young woman was soundly asleep.

-\\-

Next morning Lucy was having breakfast in a Coffe shop, already ready and with her bag packed to go to the next town. All she wanted was to get out of there as quickly as possible. Lucy didn´t have to hide or anything, she just didn´t want to leave a trail so that her friends wouldn´t find her before she got stronger.

After eating breakfast Lucy set out for the forest. She wanted to train while she walked to the next town, something she would never agree to if she wasn´t travelling to get stronger.

Before reaching the forest Lucy walked in a shop, it was very small, cute and at the same time it was decorated with punk things. Everywhere she looked she would she beautiful clothes and cute accessories, she was amazed with the store if she could, she would buy the whole store but unfortunately she couldn´t afford more than one piece of clothing.

A cute little bracelet caught Lucy´s eyes. It was a silver chain with the twelve zodiacs attached to it. Each zodiac represented by their respective celestial spirit in "chibi" form. Lucy was mesmerized by it; she even thought she heard a voice coming from it. Lucy chucked to herself, '_that would be impossible_' she thought. Putting that thought away Lucy picked the bracelet up and took it to the counter to pay for it.

-Miss, you have very good eyes- said the old lady that was behind the counter, smiling sweetly at Lucy. The old lady had green eyes that contrasted with her brown hair. Her smile reminded Lucy of a nanny she had when she was little.

-Thank you, I´m a celestial spirits mage so I thought it would fit me, also this is going to sound a little crazy but I think I heard a voice coming from this bracelet- said Lucy shyly.

-You heard it´s voice? The last owner of that bracelet said to give the person that heard it´s voice this key but no one ever heard it so I didn´t believe it had a voice- said the old lady while looking trough draws and boxes for a key.

-Here you go- As she said this the shopkeeper gave Lucy a shining golden key with the symbol of the Capricorn.

-Wait this is a celestial key of the zodiac! So the old owner was a celestial mage. What a coincidence. Thank you very much. How much will all of this cost me?- Asked Lucy preparing to take out a wallet to pay for the bracelet and the key.

-Don´t worry miss. It won´t cost you a thing! The bracelet will be a present from me to you for being so cute and friendly, and beside you remind me of a little girl I knew. The key would already be for free since you heard it´s voice and the last owner said not to make the next owner pay for it. - said the old lady with a big smile directed at Lucy.

Thank you very much again! - exclaimed Lucy as she bowed.

With that said Lucy left the shop, waving goodbye to the generous old lady. Lucy resumed her walk towards the forest and with a new golden key, she was ready to get stronger. Plue was summoned to keep her company so she wouldn´t feel lonely, Lucy talked to the little white 'dog' about all kinds of different things from jokes team Natsu told, to her plans for her training and trip. All she her in response was 'pun' but she didn´t mind she just wanted someone she could talk to.

The day went by with Lucy training her magic and strength with Loke and Capricorn, but first she made a contract with him and discovered that he was her mom's celestial spirit. Lucy asked him about her mother, Capricorn answering the questions he knew the answers for. After training Lucy was exhausted, so she found a cave and made a fire, Loke showed up with his own magical power saying that he couldn´t leave his princess alone at night in a cave, of course Lucy started arguing saying that she wasn´t his princess and that she wasn´t a princess at all, but it all faded away after some minutes and Lucy and Loke spend the evening talking to each other about their lives and funny and embarrassing things that happened to them.

Loke taught Lucy all kinds of constellations and the name of many stars and she just listened and from time to time asked the name of specific stars she spotted. As they talked trough the night Lucy´s consciousness faded away and sleep came. Lucy fell asleep in Loke´s arms, Loke just sat there with his precious princess in his arms and soon sleep also took over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snij: So in this chapter I made a little time skip, just so that the story doesn't get boring. Lucy will meet one of her companions in this chapter. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Ps: 'insert some text here'- thoughts;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 6

Lucy walked along the dirt road, she and Plue have been talking along the way (at least Lucy did Plue would just say pun or something like that), it would have been very pleasant if the blond didn't feel like her arms were coming off. Capricorn had given Lucy some wrists and ankle weights a week ago, to improve her physical strength. He had explained to her that the weights were a product made in the celestial realm and they would become heavier or lighter if he or Lucy wished for it. Capricorn would ad weight every now and then, Lucy would complain a bit about her arms hurting but she knew that if she wanted to grow stronger she would have to get used to this kind of training.

It had already been two months since Lucy left Fairy Tail and she missed them already, she Natsu's and Gray's bickering, she missed Happy's failed attempts to court Charle, Erza's outbursts and all her family in Fairy Tail. She hoped they wouldn't forget about her, she wanted to become strong to protect her loved ones, her friends, her family and when she finds one, her lover.

In those two months Lucy had become much stronger, she would train every day with her celestial spirits, to enlarge her magical reserves, to learn spells and to strengthen her body.

While travelling Lucy would continue to write her book, she would get a lot of inspiration in the cities she passed by, they were all very different from Magnolia, and it intrigued her. She would go sightseeing and find about the town's history, the variety of tales the people of every town would tell her was enormous. She would wright down every thing she heard, she decided that when she finished her training she would wright a book about her adventures, of course she would spice it up a little and would put another name as the main character.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy didn't even noticed the small group of young men walking in her direction. The men only took notice of her when she was just a few meters away from them, the men stared at her for a few minutes trying to remember where they saw her. When one of them recognized her, he called her just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

-Lucy-san, is that you?

Lucy looked up, and then she finally saw them. It was impossible not to know who they were, they were once in an alliance together and they appeared in almost every magazine possible at least once. The trio from Blue Pegasus that would put even a grown up woman shrieking, with just their looks (i'm exaggerating a bit hehehe :p).

The blonde girl panicked, she was skewed they were going to tell her guild her location. 'Wait Lucy don't jump to conclusions maybe they'll understand' Lucy thought. After thinking about her other possible options and consequences, she decided, this was the best course of action, 'let's just hope for the best'.

The sight Lucy saw when she got out of her thoughts annoyed her to the fullest, there they were three young men fawning over her while she thought about things that could change her future. It was just infuriating. Lucy was getting angrier by the second so without thinking she punched each one of them straight in the head. Hard, you see Lucy got very strong with Capricorn's training so her punches hurt like hell.

To say the three boys were surprised was an understatement, the were shocked that a girl would hit them in this situation. No one from the female sex had ever hit or hurt them while they were trying to conquer their hearts. The normal reaction was to blush or start falling in love with them, or in extreme cases fainting. But this beautiful girl with mid-back blonde hair and fierce brown eyes, had just punched them and she seemed angry with them. The three gorgeous boys had now lumps in their heads and were sitting on the dirt road with a girl glaring at them. It wasn't a very common thing to see.

They were pulled out of their trance when they heard a beautiful clear voice talking to them.

-Hey are you listening to me? I asked you what are you three doing here?

The three stood up, dusted their clothes that got dirty when they fell down and then one of them started talking, Lucy remembered him very well he was the one that helped her fight against Angel, Hibiki Lates, a slim young man with spiky brownish blonde hair and dark brown eyes, very handsome in Lucy's opinion.

-Lucy-san what are you doing here?

'He didn't answer my question! Didn't he hear me?' Lucy's glare intensified, they weren't listening to her! She was losing her patience.

-I asked first!

-Ah! Yes, I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. My team and I came here to do a mission, escorting a lady. We were heading back to the guild. Now, Lucy-san what are you doing here?- he said making emphasis in the 'you'.

Lucy sighted, now was the time she feared. It was the time to tell them to truth. She just hoped they will respect her wish and won't interfere, so Lucy began to tell them her story. She told them about her leaving Fairy Tail to train, about the time she saw Hibiki some months ago and about her training with her spirits. Ren, Eve and Hibiki just listened to her not interrupting her even once, when the blond girl had finished she knew it was time to ask the question that would decide her fate.

When she finally asked the feared question the just nodded agreeing, 'that was it? Wow I thought it would take much more to make them agree.' thought Lucy. The tree young men knew how to treat a lady and respect her wishes.

-So Lucy-neechan,who are you travelling with?-asked the youngest of the three men, Eve. 'Neechan?' thought Lucy, she couldn't remember anyone ever calling her that. It kind of felt nice.

-Actually, I'm travelling alone, but my spirits make me company sometimes, so that I won't get lonely.

-But Lucy-san a young woman like yourself travelling alone is very dangerous. What if you get attacked or worse!- Hibiki was showing many emotions, his face was soft but filled with worry, if one knew the man well and looked closely they could even see love and admiration. That feeling growing inside the man distressed Ren an Eve, ever since Carren Lilica they hadn't let any woman near Hibiki's heart for they worried that they would break it. It wasn't like they didn't like Lucy they thought she was a very good girl and very pure hearted but they feared that if she died that Hibiki would go into depression again.

-Don't worry! Besides I want to get stronger so the more dangerous the better.- Lucy was thankful that they worried about her but if this continued they would start trying to get her to go back to the guild, because it wasn't safe to be on her own, or worse, they would start saying they wanted to travel with her to protect her. 'I better stop thinking about it, before the gods start thinking that doing that would be funny' thought Lucy. She really didn't need three boys travelling with her, they would be a nuisance!

-But Lucy-san, if your sleeping or distracted how are you going to defend yourself if someone attacks? You need someone to watch your back, during that time.

**Lucy's POV:**

'I can't believe that what he said actually made some sense but I don't want to travel with anyone. I want to show everyone I'm getting stronger and they won't believe me if I have always someone to protect me!'

-I said I'm okay by myself, now excuse me, I'm going to train.- with that said I got out of there as fast as I could. I didn't want them to follow me or they may not let me train, because they'll think the training's to dangerous! Capricorn's training's a little... extreme.

I fast walked(ran) through the forest until I saw a clearing. I summoned Capricorn and started training.

The sky was starting to become dark when I started preparing my tent and dinner. I had bought my tent a few villages back because I was sick of sleeping without a ceiling. After eating I went inside my tent to sleep with Plue. He's really warm.

-Look! We hit jackpot! This one's a beauty!- said a manly voice I didn't recognise.

-You're right. This one is the best up until now!- 'Okay, now I'm officially freaking out. I can't move my hands! I can't see either and I have a cloth in my mouth, I'm freaking tied up! Okay Lucy take deep breaths and calm down. Was I sleeping that deeply? Man I must have been tired.

But the problem now is how to get away, I can't feel my keys, they must have taken them.'

-We're gonna have a blast with this one!- said a third man. 'What are they going to do ? I'm scarred this has never happened to me before, what if they molest me or hit me? Someone, please save me'. At this time I was already seeding tears predicting the worse.

-GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICKOS!

'Thank god! Someone found me', I could hear the thugs trying to defend themselves and failing miserably, after a while they decided that fleeing was their best choice of actions.

Soon after I felt my hands being release and the cloths in my mouth and eyes being untied.

The first thing I saw was a worried Hibiki, that was too close for my comfort, it seemed he was debating if he should hug me or not, so I stood up, showing that I didn't need to be hugged. I was trying to be strong, so that he wouldn't worry but my mask fell right after I stood up. I started crying and sobbing, that had been a really traumatic experience for me, I didn't know what would happen if Hibiki hadn't down up and I didn't want to thing about it.

Hibik seeing the state I was embraced me and hold me tight. I cried all the tears and when I was finished I looked up with a little smile and said:

-Thank you Hibiki.

'His face got a little red, I wonder why?' (side note: what was going in on Hibiki's head 'So cute!' blush :p)

-Lucy are you alright? Did they do anything to you?

-I'm alright Hibiki, those thugs didn't do anything. Thank you again for saving me, if it weren't for you I would certainly be traumatized for life- ' if Hibiki hadn't come I wouldn't know what to do, I was tied up, what could I have done? My keys weren't attached to my hip. Wait my keys were are they?' I began to panick.

**Normal POV:**

Lucy looked frantically for her keys, they weren't in their usual place, they weren't on the floor by her, she was desperate.

-Hum... Lucy what are you looking for?

-My keys! They disappeared!- said Lucy as she lifted a small rock.

Hibiki joined the search for her keys, after cheeking everywhere two times, Lucy gave up, 'The thugs must have take them'.

It was already dark, so they prepared to sleep, because of the earlier episode they were going to take shifts to stay on guard, in case the thugs came back. Hibiki offered to take the first shift.

In the tent before going to sleep, Lucy decided something: she had a new mission, find her keys. She would go to the end of the world just for the, her celestial spirits, her friends and the most important of all her family.

**Snij: This was the biggest chapter i've ever written! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snij: I know it's not much but here's the seventh chapter, that I forgot to update. I'm very sorry for forgetting such an important part of the plot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 7

Lucy woke up the next morning with the smell of freshly made breakfast. She quickly switched out of her pyjamas and to her normals clothes and got out of her tent. She was still a little tired for she didn't sleep very well the night before. She had been to preoccupied about her keys and had woken several times during the night with nightmares. Most of them were about her never seeing her beloved spirits again or them being killed.

Sitting by the fire was Hibiki. He was finishing making breakfast, from what she could tell he had made some scrambled eggs. It wasn't her favourite but it was eatable, besides, she wasn't very picky and as long as he didn't make broccoli she would eat.

The brown haired male turned to her, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was in the morning. Her blonde hair framed her face and made it look angelic. Her big brown eyes looked at him sleepily and her big black eyelashes made her look even more pretty. He was falling for her, hard.

"Good morning, Lucy. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. You don't happen to have any coffee do you?"

"No, sorry. But after eating we could go to the closest town and have some."

"Okay." She agreed in a small tone. She had wanted to ask how the hell was he so awake at this godly hour but had decided not to. It would seem rude and she refused to be rude with anyone.

Accepting the plate of scrambled eggs, that Hibiki prepared for her, Lucy started eating. In her opinion he was a good cook, it was really tasty and Lucy even surprised herself by asking for seconds.

After the duo finished their breakfast, they packed their stuff and started walking towards the nearest town. It was only a few minutes away and they reached it faster than they thought they would.

It was a typical regional town. With houses made of wood, which were painted in a beautiful way. Each one had their own design and in the midst of all of them, Lucy spotted one that she loved right away. It was really cute, made of dark wood with drawings of the zodiac all over it in light pink. It made it look really pretty and Lucy started walking towards it to be able to see it up closer.

Half way to the house the blonde woman tripped and fell face first into the stone pavement.

"Itai..."

Lucy sat herself on the floor and covered her bruised nose with her hand. She felt a liquid stream through her fingers. Lucy looked at her hand only to confirm what she already knew. She was bleeding from the nose.

She then felt a presence in front of her and when she directed her eyes up, she found a cute blue handkerchief in front of her face. The blonde looked at the source of the hand that was holding the small cloth and was surprised to find a little girl with white hair. She was reminded of the Strauss sisters. The only difference in the colouring were the eyes. While Mira and Lisanna had dark blue eyes this cute little girl had the most milky white eyes she had ever seen.

Lucy was brought back to a time when she was little and her father had introduced her to an old man. She had been too little so she couldn't remember him well. All she remembered was his white unfocused eyes, that she later had found couldn't see anything. On contrary to those soulless unseeing white eyes, the girl's eyes weren't unfocused, he weren't soulless and she could with confidence bet that they weren't unseeing. They were beautiful and Lucy felt as if they could she right through her, she felt like they knew everything.

Taking the handkerchief from the girl's hand, Lucy could only stammer a "Thanks" in response to the white haired girl's compassion.

While cleaning the blood out of her nose Lucy saw Hibiki running in her direction with a concerned expression on his face. Who could blame him?, the blonde girl after having glimpsed at the artistic house had ran as fast as she could without warning him. He had been caught by surprise and as Lucy was faster he had lost track of her. When finally he had found her she was on the ground with a bloodied nose. She was hurt and he felt bad for not being there to protect her. How could he become her knight in a shinning armour if he couldn't even protect her from such a simple thing as this?

Hibiki crouched himself next to the two females and took Lucy's hand in his own. He handled her with such care and warmth that the blonde felt her cheeks heat up.

"Lucy are you okay?" The young man asked the bloodied blonde while he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks" Lucy dusted her skirt with her hands and looked at the young girl once more. She was still crouched on the floor and was looking intensely at Hibiki. Lucy tried to see by her face what he was thinking about and the blonde could see that the white haired girl, was somewhat angry at the young man. The blonde had absolutely no idea why.

"You bring fog with you. Disaster will fall upon the person you love most if you let her trust the one you don't trust yourself."

The girl's voice ran cold through them. The way she spoke made Lucy take a step back. The white haired girl went from a cute considerate little girl that wanted to help the blonde, to someone that was most likely to be a psychopath, and it made both of them very nervous.

"Wha-what?" Hibiki stammered, a little freaked out. If anyone else had said that to him he would have laughed in their faces, however, this girl said it with such conviction, such hate and anger, that Hibiki was beginning to get very scared. Not for his life but for another's. He had already realise who was is most loved one. Even if he hasn't known her since long, the brown haired boy was convinced it was her, and the fact that he didn't have any family made it even clearer. He just hoped that the little girl was wrong and that Lucy would never get really hurt. Both emotionally and physically.

The white haired girl was gone. She had just disappeared, like smoke, she dissipated. Both young adults were taken aback. Lucy even had, just for a moment, the silly idea that the white haired little girl was a ghost. However, one look at the small handkerchief in her hand proved the speculation wrong. If the kid really was a ghost then the small baby blue cloth wouldn't be real, and she definitely wouldn't be looking at a blood stain that was half dried.

"Well, that was interesting..." Hibiki drawled out. He was still a little anxious. He had the feeling that in any moment someone was going to jump him. He was very tense and alert, because this feelings he usually gets, normally come true at the worst time.

"Yeah. Lets get that coffee."

* * *

><p>Lucy was surprised by the fact that Hibiki drank his coffee black. She had tasted it that way once, out of curiosity, when she was younger and she had hated it. It was really bitter and it made her want to puke. The blonde had a sweet tooth, she wasn't as fanatic for sweet things as Erza but she liked them biter that sour or bitter things. That is why, Lucy drank her coffee with lots of cream and sugar.<p>

She had laughed at the young male's face when she had put the cream in it. It seemed he had a strong disgust for cream and thought it to have a strange taste and constituency. Lucy was kind of happy to have learned something new about him. It made her feel closer to him and for some reason she had wanted to smile and hug him.

Her affection for her travelling companion had been growing steadily and she couldn't believe that she had began to have that kind of feelings for that playboy. Sure he was handsome and kind, but he flirted with any girl!

If she were to date, she wanted someone who had eyes only for her, someone who made her feel like a princess, someone who loved her not only for her looks but for herself.

"Lucy, Lucy!"

"Hu? Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you wanted to start searching for your keys?"

her keys, well, that was another problem. When she remembered how easily those thugs had taken them from her, Lucy started thinking, that perhaps she didn't deserve to have such good friends. They were so important to her, yet she couldn't even protect their keys from people who couldn't even do magic. She felt like shit.

One of the decisions she had made about her spirits was that she would give them up if they wished it so. After what had happened she wasn't sure if they still wanted to fight besides her. She was too immature and irresponsible to uphold their reputation of befriending only the best of the best spirit mages.

But, hell, if she wouldn't try to find them. She would go to the end of the world looking for them, as they would for her.

With that final thought Lucy looked into Hibiki's eyes with the fiercest and most determined look he had ever seen from her and said with as much strength as she could:

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>They had been searching for a hole day now and the sun was beginning to set. Lucy was becoming desperate. No matter how many bars and establishments they searched, they couldn't find nor the thugs that took her keys nor the keys themselves. The only clue they had was one they had found out in the local magic shop. The store owner had informed them that a group of men had tried to sell him some spirits keys. However the man, clearly noticing that they were stolen and not wanting to get into trouble, declined the offer.<p>

That meant that the group of men wanted to sell her friends. It made their search a little bit easier, they just had to search places most probable of being sold magical items, unfortunatly after that they couldn't find a trace of them.

"Lucy, how about we stop for today and look for them again tomorrow?"

"NO! We have to find them! What if those fuckers go to another town?"

Hibiki taken aback by the sudden outburst and the fact that Lucy swore, took a moment to recompose himself.

"Lucy, it's almost night and we won't be able to look for them without light."

"Bu-but..."

Suddenly, a blinding golden light that momentarily blinded them came from a nearby alley. Recognizing the light the duo ran towards it.

It was too good to be true. Lucy started crying in relief while running. She couldn't thank the spirit gods enough, for if this was their work they deserved a parade. Not that Lucy would organize one. Even if she wanted, she didn't have the money or the resources to do it.

Lucy's shoes made a tapping sound on the street's pavement. She was so close to the alley that she could practically smell the magic in the air. The blonde skidded to a halt in front of the now dark alley, Hibiki right behind her.

There, on the dirty floor, were her best friends, her precious keys, surrounded by the unconscious thugs that had took them.

The young blonde's eyes never stopped leaking tears as she neared the shinning objects. Crouching down next to her beautifully crafted keys, Lucy noticed a note laying forgotten next to them. As she read it, The gorgeous blonde started laughing lightly.

It was a strange sight, a blonde beauty crouched down in a dirty alley, surrounded by knocked out suspicious looking men, holding some keys to her bust, reading a small piece of paper while at the same time laughing and crying. It made Hibiki grin.

As long as Lucy was happy, so was Hibiki.

* * *

><p><em>Dear princess,<em>

_I'm sorry for not being there when needed. I hope you'll forgive me._

_Don't worry about letting us be taken. None of your spirits are angry with you, well, maybe except Aquarius that was complaining about you not being responsible, but you know that she doesn't really mean it. She's just grumpy._

_Remember, we all love you and willingly accept you as our summoner. Don't ever doubt that._

_Love, Loki._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Snij: <strong>**Hope you liked it and if you're in the mood, review! ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Snij: Here's the eighth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. In this chapter there are some OC but they won't be essential for the story in general just for some chapters.**

Chapter 8

Lucy asked herself how she got in this position. There she was back to back with the man she had been travelling with for the past month or so, fighting off some mages from a dark guild called The Black Scorpions. If only lady luck was on their side, maybe they wouldn't be in these kind of situations. She should of already learned to mind her own business but the fact that Hibiki agreed didn't help at all.

~~~~~~Flashback (first one ever :p)~~~~~~~~

Lucy and Hibiki walked into a village, it was almost deserted and the people on the street seemed afraid and on the edge. The buildings and the clothes of the villagers were degraded and in bad shape, some building looked like they could fall down any minute and you could see that the villagers were bad feed and treated.

They continued walking thorough the village, they noticed that the people continued to stare at them like they were going to their execution or death. After a while they entered a bar, Lucy was beginning to get tired, they had been walking for hours and her legs were starting to hurt.

The bar was very old looking, it was a very normal bar if you overlooked the fact that the costumers seemed to be all thugs or gangsters.

They sat on the stools in front of the counter and after a while a woman in her late thirties came to receive their orders. She looked at them and her eyes widened, they haven't had any costumers that weren't thugs in a long time, the village wasn't safe anymore, not after that day. She had promised to herself that she wouldn't let anyone from the outside be hurt nor killed, she wouldn't let them, even if she had to kick them out herself, this was hers and the village's fate she couldn't believe in heroes anymore, she'd waited long enough.

-You shouldn't be here. It's not safe, especially for the girl.

-Why isn't it safe?

-You should get out while you can or you're going to get hurt.

-So these thugs- Lucy said while pointing throughout the bar- are going to attack us just because were here? Why?

-They don't need an explanation, their gang took over our village a few months ago and have been terrorizing us since then. They came for our copper mines but weren't satisfied with just that, they took most of the women, I'm one of the few that were left to work for them, they force our men and children to work in the mines, their treated like slaves.- by this time she had already started to cry and sob.

'It's a dark day', Lucy thought 'for the little shits, for I'm here to kick their butts into the sea'

-Yours mages right?- said the barwomen(if this word doesn't make sense please tell me)- Could you please help our little village? We'll pay you anything, please!- the woman was a wreck, she didn't care anymore she just wanted those thugs out. She couldn't see her village, her home, get worse by the day. Her faith in those strangers was scarring her, it was the first time it happened to her, but both of them had an air of confidence, of power and at the same time of gentleness and compassion.

For the first time since they've arrived Hibiki talked- Miss for a lovely lady like you I would do anything! Don't worry I'll protect your village with everything I've got.

Lucy's heart clenched, she didn't like the way Hibiki flirted with every woman they talked to, even if in this case he was just trying to cheer the woman up. Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, Lucy knew it wasn't the time for this, this woman, this village and all it's people needed help and she didn't want to let them down by walking out of the village like nothing had happened.

-Lucy! Lucy! Are you awake?- Hibiki's voice seemed to snap Lucy out of her thoughts, he was beginning to worry, he had been calling her for quite some time and she was still deep in her thoughts.

-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, what is it?- Lucy apologized, she would never say out loud that she was a little jealous of his flirting with women, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything and besides she didn't like him in that way, right?

-I asked you if you agree with me?

-About what?

-About helping this village of course.

-I agree, I don't want to leave these people knowing what's happening to them.- The blond's feelings were put aside for the sake of this village, she was going to do what she got stronger for, helping and saving people in need, she would also protect her love ones even if it killed her. She knew Hibiki was too kind for his own good so she would try her best to protect and be at his level, for he was a friend and Lucy didn't let her friends down, well not when their lives were involved.

-So it's decided miss, were going to help you, but before that, don't you know of a place we could stay?- said Hibiki with a smile that could turn most women to simple mush.

* * *

><p>Lucy took her pyjamas out of her bag and put on the bed. The barwoman had offered the guest room of her house to them, it was a simple bedroom, the bed's sheets were pure white with black trimming, the night stand had a black lamp and in the opposite of the bed there was a closet big enough for all her things. The only problem was that ONE room equals ONE bed! Sure Natsu had snug into Lucy's bed almost every night, but that was different he was her best friends and she didn't feel anything for him other than friendship, not that she liked Hibiki that way, but sleeping with a man in the same bed was a little frightening to Lucy.<p>

Hibiki walked into the room after she had changed into her pyjamas, dressed in his own pyjamas, that consisted of a simple dark blue pyjamas pants and a white t-shirt, she thought that he looked kind of hot and instantly got nervous.

-Lucy, if you aren't comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as me I understand. I'll sleep on the floor, okay?- With that said Hibiki turned is back at Lucy and prepared to sleep on the floor. Lucy felt relieved and at the same time sad and she didn't know why. By pure instinct, she extend her arm and grabbed Hibiki's wrist. Hibiki turned back and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, his own dark brown eyes filled with emotions. They stared at each others eyes for some time until Lucy couldn't take it anymore and turned her head away blushing madly, a very cute sight in Hibiki's opinion.

-Yes Lucy?-Hibiki finally broke the silence with a question even Lucy didn't know the answer to, but the words flew out of her mouth before she had the time to even think about it.

-Youcansleepwithmeonthebedifyouwant- Lucy said fast wishing Hibiki didn't hear her.

She was redder that a tomato and had her eyes closed, it was a very adorable sight, with her lips parted a little and her blonde hair framing her face. Hibiki was enchanted with Lucy's beauty, he was at a lost of words. This beautiful girl had just said that she didn't mind having him sleeping with her (not like that you perverts! :p), on the same bed. He wanted to be sure she was really didn't mind, so he said with a voice with a little hope:

-Are you sure? I can sleep on the floor if you want, you don't have to do this.

Lucy just nodded unsure of her voice, she could feel her heart beating against her chest like mad, she didn't know why it was like that, it just was. Her feelings for Hibiki were uncertain, but she just knew that Hibiki wouldn't take advantage of her, he was too much of a gentleman, she couldn't even imagine him doing that to anyone. She trusted him with her life and she didn't knew when she started feeling this way, when was it that they became friends? Was it when she was rescued by him from those men? Or was it during their journey until now? She really didn't know.

There was also a feeling in her chest that had been slowly getting bigger for quite some time but she just decided to ignore it, the problem was that it was resurging at that moment and she couldn't form coherent words.

Hibiki was certain of his feelings for Lucy, when they were in that mission to defeat Oracion six he was attracted to her, but his feelings had escalated in the time they spend together, he was sure know that his felling for her were of love and he wouldn't back down, he wouldn't let another man take her. She would be his, but he couldn't rush things she was a delicate flower and he wanted her to be ready to accept his feelings.

Hibiki moved onto the bed, Lucy letting go of his wrists in the process, both were sad at the lost of contact, but soon forgot it. As Hibiki laid in bed Lucy started slipping inside the covers, both turned to opposite side of the bed ans Lucy turned off the lamp.

In the dark only their breaths could be heard, and Lucy was still flushed red and the fact that her mind kept sending her images of how Hibiki's and hers children would look wasn't helping. She had to admit it was a nice image, Hibiki and her in the backyard of a traditional house in each others arms with two children running around, she got even redder when she understood what they had to do to get that children.

Sleep consumed the two young adults, their breaths became even, they were in a deep slumber and didn't notice when their bodies moved in search for warmth. Lucy and Hibiki embraced each other and a small smile slipped into Hbiki's face, while Lucy had a look of contempt in her face. Lucy had her hands and face against Hibiki's chest while the latter had his arms wrapped around her little form, she was a head smaller than him. Hibiki's head was placed on top of hers as the snuggled closer subconsciously.

They would be in for a surprise in the morning.

* * *

><p>In a warehouse just outside of the village, there was a throne like chair, a mad looking man sited on it watching the execution in from of him. There was a foolish woman that defied him so he couldn't let her live, the woman's head fell to the ground with a sickening thud. A maniac laughter filled the warehouse as the man clutched his stomach, the woman was already broken when she was executed, she had been breaking bit by bit in the past few months as she watched her daughters being abused by these men, no <strong>monsters<strong>, she came next and couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted her life to end, so she did the only thing that would get you killed in that place, she defied the boss. When it was her time to be abused by him she struck him across the face and it worked she was no longer alive.

This was what was the fate of everyone that defied him and they knew it. It was still better than what they were put through but few had the courage to do it, only the ones that gave up on life itself usually did it and those were few for the most hoped that someday someone would rescue them.

As the laughter died down, the man got up from his sitting position. He surveyed the warehouse it was very shady, it's windows were mostly broken or cracked, there were rodents and bugs everywere crawling and sniffing. The walls were full of cracks and spider webs, the poor victims of this man were sitting across him the women were all packed together in fear of him and fearing for their lives. The executed woman's daughters were crying and sobbing while being comforted by the other women, they had to stick together here and the elder women had motherly feeling for the younger, they were too young to experience this kind of thing, they were too innocent and they would try their best to protect them.

A roaring voice came from the man, a voice that made every woman shivered, it was the voice of the '**monster'**, the one that imprisoned them.

-This is what will happen to anyone that defies me!

And with that the remains of the woman's body were put on fire and the head was hanged on the wall. The man simply sat down with a smile that creped every women out, it was a smile that promised pain and suffering.

* * *

><p><strong>Snij: Wow 2242 words, that was the longest yet. This arc will be a few chapters long. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snij: Here's the ninth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. In this chapter there are some OC but they won't be essential for the story in general just for some chapters.**

Chapter 9

Lucy's POV:

As I woke up I felt something hard pressed up against me. My eyes flutter open only to come face to face with a chest, a man's chest I might add. Replaying last night in my head I blush madly, how could I have said that to Hibiki? I could I have offered to sleep in the same bed as him? Sure I'm not sure of my own feelings for him and my heart thumps every time he's near, but that is not a reason for sleeping with a man (not in that way perverts). I was raised as a lady, even if I didn't want to, I was taught that the only man I should sleep with was my future husband. Even if I have some kind of feelings for Hibiki I don't want to marry him, I would have to know him better...

"Hey there." I was taken of my thoughts by a deep, sexy voice. It was Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Hibiki's POV:<p>

As I looked down to the angel laying next to me, I couldn't help but call out to her just to see her reaction in knowing I am awake, watching her every move. It was kind of funny, she was making some very interesting expressions.

"Hey there"

The only reply I had was the small 'eep' she said, before rolling in the bed and falling to the floor. The sight was very entertaining, Lucy was on the floor, warped in the sheets that fell with her. From her face she was very embarrassed, kind of cute if you ask me. As laugher came of my mouth a angry voice made me stop.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't fool around! Why did you scare me?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction, and frankly I wasn't disappointed." Lucy became even more frustrated as I started laughing again but after a few seconds she couldn't help but laugh as well. The incident was soon forgotten and we went down to the bar, to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Walking into the bar they had the same feeling as in the day before, it reeked of alcohol and it seemed to be falling down.

After a while they noticed a few changes, there were some broken chairs and tables, it seemed that a fight had occurred, in the time they were sleeping, but the thing that made Lucy worry was the fact that the barwoman, that introduced herself as Caitlin, was missing. Thinking that she was only in the bathroom or something, they seated themselves in the stool benches in front of the bar.

After a while of waiting a robust man came to take their orders. His black as midnight hair cut short, two piercings adorned his left eyebrow and his eyes a striking blue. The man would be considered very appealing, the only thing that ruined his face was a scar that made its way since the top of his nose to the right corner of his face, and even that gave him a certain mysterious air.

"Excuse me, where's the woman that was here yesterday?" Lucy asked the man.

"Well aren't you a cutie. The woman was taken to the boss, like every other woman." his voice carried no emotion, but in his eyes one could see lust hidden in them.

Hibiki not wanting to risk Lucy's safety, took over the talking. The man put him on edge, and the fact that Lucy didn't seem to understand the intents of the man made it even worse. Who would of thought that such a beautiful girl was so innocent?

"What do you mean? Were did they take her?"

"I mean what I said, she was taken to the bosses lair. If I were you I wouldn't have any hope, what they do to the woman there is horrible and most don't survive more than a few days."

"Damn it!"

Lucy's mind was racing as they exited the bar. She was thinking of ways to rescue the poor woman, she wasn't going to let her get hurt. With a new resolution she faced Hibiki and spoke up:

"I'm going to go get her, if you disagree you can stay here." and with that firmly said she turned her back on him and started to walk away.

Hibiki wasn't a coward that let a young woman fight alone and besides that was the girl he had a crush on. He couldn't let her get hurt. Without a word he ran after her reaching her quickly and walking side by side with her.

As they walked a silent agreement was made, to watch each others backs and to never let the other get hurt.

After a while of walking throughout town, we reached an abandoned warehouse. It was alarming, there was screams coming from the building, screams that seemed to cut deep into your soul. One could only wonder what those people were screaming about, but Lucy was sure that it was because of something horrible. She was sure that what those men were doing to their victims was something that they would never forget, something that will plague their dreams and that will even turn the ones with less will power mad.

Even after hearing those horrifying screams Lucy only looked at Hibiki once and then with only a nod in confirmation, kicked the door open.

* * *

><p>A lone figure walked throughout the forest. He had received a request to exterminate a guild of dark mages that had taken over a town nearby.<p>

Even after being thrown out of the guild, he had been accepting jobs as an independent mage. As an independent mage he was paid much less than a mage that worked in an official guild, so the people that normally employed him were people that didn't have much money.

When he first received the job offering, he had been tempted to refuse. H e didn't want to take care of some lousy wannabe mages, but the fact that he was out of money changed his mind.

So here he was looking for the designed warehouse were his next victims were, he would pound those stupid heads to the ground. Even if he wasn't a goody two shoes, he couldn't sit by and watch innocents get hurt, especially children and women. From the job description he could see that these creeps were really crazy. There was mentions of rape, abuse and even murder.

'When I'm finished with them, their going to wish they have never been born' He thought while a sadistic smile played at his lips.

* * *

><p>Maybe kicking the door open wasn't such a good idea. Lucy and Hibiki had been surrounded by men the moment they walked in the warehouse. They fought well but there was too many of them.<p>

Loke was of no help for he was in another date in the spirits realm, so Lucy was forced to summon Virgo and things didn't go that well after puffed away after being hit by a spell that a mage did and soon after Lucy's keys were kicked out of her hands.

Hibiki's magic wasn't very suited for combat, he tried his hardest but it wasn't enough.

What they found out when they first started to fight was that the suppose group of gangsters was actually a dark guild named Black Scorpions.

So here was Lucy back to back with Hibiki fighting an entire guild and without her strongest summon. They were screwed!

~~~~~~End of Flashback (It started in the last chapter if you forgot :p)~~~~~~~~

Lucy was starting to think that all those months with Natsu had started to make her stupid. What was she thinking when she kicked open the door to a warehouse full of dark mages? Ho right, she wasn't thinking.

Spells could be seen everywhere. Lucy took out her whip that she had gotten in Edolas, it wouldn't help much but it would hold them up for a few minutes so she could think of a plan.

Lucy scanned the building, checking every exit routes. She had noticed that the woman and children were all seated in a far corner. They didn't appear to be very hurt, but looks could be deceiving.

She couldn't see Caitlin anywhere, she was probably in one of the back doors of the warehouse.

The blonde continued scanning the room, it was in a far side that she caught sight of something that made her want to throw up, was a woman's head proudly displayed on a wooden stick. What had this sick bastards done?

A man in his thirties could be seen seated in a throne of some sorts. 'That is probably the leader' was Lucy's conclusion. He was waving something with his hand, looking closer Lucy could see that it was her keys! Now she was mad!

With a plan in mind Lucy turned to Hibiki "Hibiki, try to hold them off, while I try to take down the leader,"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

But it was too late, Lucy had already started to run for the leader. The rage of seeing him with her beloved keys had clouded her judgement. Her only thought was that her precious friends were in the hands of a** monster**, for that was what he was, a** monster**. No human could have done the things he did and stay human. He was **inhuman**, a **monster**, **trash**.

Hibiki had just finished knocking out one of the dark mages, when he heard a sinister laugh. With fear evident in his eyes, he turned to the source.

There it was, the **monster **that had done all those horrible things had know the young blonde in his arms. He wasn't pure enough to hold her, he was filthy, he had abandoned his humanity long ago.

Lucy screamed in disgust has the leader licked her cheek. It was heartbreaking for Hibiki to see the woman he loves in the arms of that creature, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't go to her, for he was almost without magic and there were too many dark mages in his way.

He couldn't protect her.

He had let her be captured.

He had failed her.

He had to get stronger, he had come with Lucy with thoughts of protecting her from harm. He was too weak. He could see that now.

Hibiki had seen the blonde train like there was no tomorrow, he had seen Lucy face her fears and overcome them. She had become an amazing woman, but some months of training weren't enough. She needed more time. So did he, he had so many things to tell her, but the more important was 'I love you'.

If by a miracle they got out of there, Hibiki swore he would train with her to be capable of protecting Lucy.

Hibiki had been captured and was taken to the leader for his sentence.

"What to do with you? Shall I kill you? Nah that wouldn't be any fun, I would like to hear you scream. Humm, I know! I'll torture the girl and make you see!" he said while pointing at Lucy.

"If you touch one single hair of her, I'll kill you!" Hibiki was angry, if Lucy was harmed he would go on a rampage. The blonde didn't deserve to go through torture, she didn't deserve that pain. Hibiki was also mad at himself for those threats were empty. He knew he couldn't do anything, he could only watch. He was too weak to go through with it.

Lucy was scared, for herself and Hibiki. She didn't want to die and she couldn't leave her keys with this madman.

The blonde looked at the woman and children. They would be of no help, they too were surrounded by thugs and were too terrified and weak to fight.

For the first time in many years Lucy prayed. She prayed not only for her safety but for the safety of Hibiki and the innocents that laid in the corner.

Hibiki had become a safe heaven for her, he was her support but she would never say that to him. When he at first had come with her, she had only though of him as a nuisance, but after a while he had become someone she could rely on. Someone who kept her safe.

The gods had heard her. The sound of a window breaking was heard, she couldn't fucking believe that praying worked!

A man stood confident in the centre of the warehouse. He was like lightning, fierce and uncontrollable.

'Damn it, not him! Ho god why do you hate me?' Lucy though, and she had a point. The only thing this man had done for her was harm her family. She hoped that he was in a good mood and would save them, because if he was on the dark mages's side, they were double screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Snij: And a new guy shows up, will he save our poor protagonist? Will he enter the race for Lucy's heart? Or will he just let them die? Only the next chapter will tell!<strong>

**Hope you liked it and if you're in the mood, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snij: Here's the tenth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. In this chapter there are some OC but they won't be essential for the story in general just for some chapters.**

Chapter 10

The leader's hold on Lucy weakened when he was startled by the new entry. Taking advantage of his distraction, Lucy managed to sneak out of his hold, grab her keys and run towards Hibiki.

"I open thee, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" a light engulfed the area next to the blonde girl, blinding everyone. There stood one of Lucy's spirits, one of her friends, Scorpio.

"Scorpio, could you help me fight these guys off?"

"Of course!" and just like that, he used his sand to blast a part of the dark mages to the other side of the warehouse, knocking them out.

"Hey blondie what are you doing here?" came the gruff voice of one Laxus Dreyar, he had been impressed with the attack Lucy did, even if he thought it was still weak, she had gotten stronger.

He was surprised to see her here without her team. He thought that the pink flamehead would never let her wander alone, in fear that she might get hurt.

What was even much shocking was that she was with a member of another guild. Had she changed guilds? 'Unlikely' he thought as he caught a glimpse of her right hand, where a pink guild mark stood proudly.

"I'm saving someone! And don't call me blondie, you're blonde too!"

"You? Saving someone? If I recall you were being held hostage when I sowed up" Laxus smirked, the amusement in his eyes showing and making Lucy's blood boill.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, he was making fun of her! Then something hit her, what was _HE_ doing _HERE?_ Was he working with these bastards? Just the thought make Lucy furious. If he was he was going down, S-class mage or not. She would find a way.

"And what are _you _doing _here_? Are you with these scumbags?"

"What? No! Do you really think that I would go so low?"

"You attacked your own nakama!"

"It isn't the same thing! And for the record I regret what I did!"

"Hump! Then what _are_ you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki watched the interacting between the two blondes with calculating eyes.<p>

He was preoccupied with Lucy's safety because she forgot that she was in the middle of a battle but Scorpio seemed to have taken the job of not letting anyone get close to her.

He wanted to know the relationship between the two blondes, however he knew that could wait. There were more important things right now, like making sure they weren't killed.

Coming strait at Hibiki was one of the dark mages, a sort of mud in his hand. It seemed harmless but Hibiki knew better, it was probably lethal. Puling his arm back, the brownish blonde hit the enemy square in the face knocking him out.

Hibiki wasn't a powerhouse, he was more of a strategist, but when needed he could fight with his own fists.

* * *

><p>The woman looked at the mages that were interfering with her beloveds plan. The plan that would make them rich! She couldn't let those stupid goody good shoes ruin it, she would have to kill them.<p>

'_Yes, _I will have fun killing them all'. The woman's thoughts were filled with perturbing images and ideas of how to kill the young mages.

This woman held no consideration for anybody, she only cared for herself and was truly greedy. It seamed that she and the horrible man they called leader were made for each other, however they didn't really love each other for they were only using each other to reach their goals.

The woman walked forward, towards the people laying in the corner of the warehouse. If they were getting in her way she would kill them, but first she would make them see the people they were here to rescue die! With that plan in mind the woman grabbed a handful of a little girl's hair, took out a dagger and pressed it against her throat.

Blood started trickling down the girls throat and a scream of pain left her lips. The women behind the pair started sobbing in fear for the girl. The girl's mother even tried to take her child from the crazy woman's grasp but she fell down with a thud when the woman took out a revolver and shoot her down.

The girl's screams and sobs echoed throughout the warehouse, making all heads turn her way. The little girl was terrified, her only family, her mother, was shot by the mad woman right in front of her.

Lucy heard the scream of horror that left that little girl's lips and turned to look at the commotion. What she saw made her stop in shock.

'It can't be...'

'She wouldn't...'

'Would she?'

Lucy's brain started malfunctioning, the woman she came to rescue was, after all, on the other side. She was one of those disgusting monsters that loved to see people suffer and cry. The shock of it all made Lucy's magic waive and Scorpio was seen back to the spirit world. It was just to much to take.

Sweet Caitlin, the woman who gave them a room to sleep in and was so kind to them was a psychopath. It was a lot to take in.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" The voice had a mocking tone to it that made it seem like the speaker of the words wasn't completely sane. Shivers went down the mage's spine, one could only wonder how someone could sound like that, how someone could decrees the temperature and install fear with only a few words.

Lucy would not back down now. Even if the woman she came to rescue was on the other side there were many people that needed her. Taking a deep breath Lucy, prepared herself and gathered the courage to face the woman.

"Caitlin what are you doing?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious Lucy-san? But I guess that blondes really are dumb..." (I'm sorry to all blondes out there, I don't like stereotypes but I kinda wanted to put that in there so that it won't annoy not only Lucy but Laxus as well) came that sickening voice again.

"Hey/Oy!" Shouted two annoyed voices.

"Caitlin-san why are you doing this?" Hibiki had finally come out of the trance he was in, the shock had been to much for him.

"Hehehe, because of the money, of course! Did you think we attacked this village only to be cruel? No, not only for that but also because of the money it has, they sell copper to all the cities of the country. I joined them to be rich!"

"How can you be so cruel?" Lucy practically screamed.

"Oh honey, I'm not very cruel, all I did was sell out my village..."

Suddenly another chilling voice was heard, "This is why I choose this woman, isn't she just so sexy?"

Laxus and the others looked at the leader, they had forgotten about him. Now that they thought about it he didn't even speak or move since the arrival of Laxus.

This put the wizards on edge, they had forgotten about their biggest threat! They had to defeat the both quickly, Lucy was beginning to get tired and magic depleted, however they had to get the hostages out first.

Hibiki saw the two blondes talk in whispers, by the looks on their faces it was about something sirius (hehehe couldn't help myself from putting this in here), so he ignored the jealousy that was building inside of him and tried to get closer to them. He wanted to help in whatever way he could if it meant saving the hostages and theirs lives.

Lucy locked eyes with Hibiki and with a single nod he knew what to do. After hearing the two monsters talk for a while between themselves, Lucy finally gave the signal.

As Laxus disappeared in a flash of lighting and Lucy sprang forward towards the duo of maniacs, Hibiki started to make a diversion. A simple thing would do, they just needed them to be distracted for a second, so Hibiki did the first thing that came to his mind, he punched the closest person.

An all out brawl started between the dark mages and Hibiki. Meanwhile Laxus appeared behind the traitorous woman and with a clean hit on the back of her neck, knocked her out. He then proceeded to help all hostages escape.

The young blonde woman had the most difficult part. She had asked for that part because she wanted to prove herself. Lucy engaged the inhuman leader in a fight. She was going all out, for their sake she wasn't going to lose.

Taking him by surprise Lucy landed a kick in in abdomen causing him to double over in pain. The dark mage wasn't down for much longer, he straitened himself and landed a punch in Lucy's jaw. Lucy staggered back, knowing she would lose in a physical battle she quickly took out her keys and called Aries.

Aries used her powers to land a blow on the enemy. The leader was thrown back into his chair. A sudden outburst of energy was the only warning before Aries was send back into her world and Lucy picked up by her throat.

Lucy was losing her breath faster than she would have ever liked. Her hand was trying to reach her keys so she could summon someone to help, but suddenly the man who was strangling her noticed and caught her hand. A sudden pain passed through her. It seemed that the leader was finally showing his magic and it was just ironic that he used the same type of magic as the only woman she considered a big sister.

'Erza' The man had stabbed her with a dagger in her abdomen.

Suddenly like in slow motion, Lucy was dropped to the ground. The dagger was then no more and blood rushed out of the open wound. As Lucy's consciousness was fading, she saw that monster being punched into a wall and with a last shaky laugh she fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Hibiki watched as Lucy was stabbed. He felt miserable, how could he have let her get caught twice? He was angry at the inhuman person that did it but he was also angry at himself. He had sworn he would protect her, was he really that weak that he couldn't even do that?<p>

Lucy was falling to the grown and Hibiki in a blind rage leaped at the leader of the dark mages. With his fist surrounded by pure magic he punched him hard enough to be embedded into the wall. He then turned to Lucy with concern evident in his eyes. She was already unconscious. The brownish blonde picked up the sleeping beauty and started to carry her out of the warehouse, being careful not to worsen her condition.

Hibiki knew that Laxus would take care of the rest, after all he was an S-class mage. A little before Lucy had fallen Hibiki had noticed that Laxus had already evacuated the hostages and was busy defeating the members of the dark guild, and when he was coming out of the warehouse he saw that there were only seven left including the leader, so there was noting to worry about.

Hibiki had finally arrived to the town. Looking around he spotted a clinic, praying that the doctor was there he directed his steps in that direction.

The door opened with a 'cling', an elderly man came to see who it was and upon laying his eyes on Lucy, directed Hibiki towards a room.

Hours later the doctor had finally stabilised Lucy. He informed Hibiki that she wouldn't wake up until some hours later, the surgery had drained her.

There was another 'cling' sound and the Blue Pegasus mage turned to see who it was. To his surprised it was no other that Laxus, it seemed he had already beaten the dark guild and received his award, if the bag with Jewels was any indication.

"How is she?"

That was not the question Hibiki had expected. From what he had seen in the warehouse, the two blondes weren't in the best of terms, however looking at Laxus he could see his concern for the young woman.

"She's sleeping. The doctor said she would be fine."

"Good" was the only indication that he had been heard by the blonde man.

* * *

><p>A soft groan was heard from the white sheathed bed. Lucy was awake. The two young man that had been sleeping in the chairs close to her bed, sprung to life and came to her aid. She was trying to get up, trying being the key word, for she was failing.<p>

"Lucy you shouldn't get up. It might reopen your wound." Hibiki's voice was once more filled with concern for the beauty in front of her.

"NO! I won't stand here while those monsters continue to terrorize people!"

"Oi, blondie. I already took care of them"

"What!?"

"Are you deaf? I said that I already took care of them."

"B-but, why? More importantly what are you doing here?" Came the confused voice of Lucy. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Was the guy a bad guy or a good guy. 'Well, he did agree to my plan, so he may be a good guy...'

"It was a mission. I came here because I accepted a mission to get rid of a dark guild. The same one you were fighting. I already turned them in and received the reward." The scarred mage informed them while lifting up a sack with Jewels.

"Wait, what about Caitlin?"

"Who"

"The woman who had the girl" Hibiki clarified Laxus.

"I turned her in too"

An awkward silence settled in the room.

Lucy thought of what she would do after she got out of the town. She knew she had to train even more so she wouldn't be defeated again. She wanted to be as strong as Laxus or Erza, she needed someone to help her train. Be like a teacher.

An idea came to her mind and she turned to the strongest person in the room.

"Laxus, you're going to train me!"

"I-I'm what?!"

"Going to train me!"

"Wait, why would I do that?"

"Because if you do it, I'll convince master to let you in the guild once more." Lucy said hastily. It was a leap of faith, for she didn't know if he wanted to go back.

"Che! Okay, but I'm a very tough teacher!"

"Yay! Thanks Laxus!"

"It's Laxus-sensei now, blondie" the blonde man said with a smirk. He really did enjoy annoying Lucy.

Hibiki watched the two start to bicker and sighted. Something told him that this journey was going to become more tirying.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Snij: <strong>******Laxus joins Lucy and Hibiki in their journey, what dangers will they get themselves into next? ****

****Hope you liked it and if you're in the mood, review!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Snij: Here's the eleventh chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 11

It was when they were preparing the tents to sleep, when Hibiki found a strange cat. Looking at it he concluded that it was an exceed and that it was unconscious. Not wanting to leave the poor animal laying there, Hibiki lifted him up and started walking towards the camp.

The camp was set in a part of the forest where it was hidden from sight. Close by there was a small river were they could bathe and drink from, the water was clean and there were lots of fish to catch for dinner.

The young exceed stirred in Hibiki's arms. He was very cute, Hibiki thought. With red fur and light pink belly and face, it make it seem like he was a female but due to certain 'ahem' parts, Hibiki was sure it was a male.

As he walked further the young man could see that his two blonde companions were training of to one side of camp. He would have to wait, he didn't want to interrupt their practice or Laxus would become very angry and would take it out on him. He would say that if they wanted him to waste time training Lucy then they shouldn't interrupt.

Hibiki set the red cat in one of the makeshift beds, he seemed to still be asleep, so Hibiki went in the direction were Lucy and Laxus were training to wait for them to finish.

As he arrived he saw Lucy doing push-ups with the older blonde on her back. By the looks of it, Lucy had been doing it for quite some time, for she was beginning to get tired and with her current strength it would take a lot to get her panting.

The light haired male thought back to the time when Laxus joined them. Lucy had gotten herself a merciless teacher. He would push her to her limits every day and wouldn't be satisfied until she did what he wanted right. After a couple of months she had made a lot of progress. However what surprised Hibiki and Laxus wasn't the fact that she had made such progress but the fact that while making them she didn't complain even once. One would expect a young lady to be whimpering and complaining right and left, but Lucy had a fire in her eyes that made them see she was determined and wouldn't stop until she deemed herself worthy of the title of 'Mage of Fairy Tail'.

Hibiki was brought out of his thought by a tired shout.

"1000!"

"Well done blondie. Now make dinner, I'm starving."

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know!? And make you own goddamn dinner!" Hibiki heard Lucy shout. Laxus had been calling her that ever since the day he began to travel with them, and no matter how many times Lucy yelled at him for it, he wouldn't stop. Unfortunately he came up with one for Hibiki to, and it wasn't any better than Lucy's. He called him...

"Hey it seems that lover-boy came back."

'Hargh, why must he call me that, just because I treat women right?'

"Lucy, Laxus-san, I found something you should see."

"What is it Hibiki?" Lucy asked intrigued, they had never found something out there in the woods, well, maybe except some thugs, but that doesn't count.

"Come and see."

The trio made their way back to the camp to see the big mystery. Even if he was not showing it, Laxus was very curious to what the other male had found, he hoped it was worth their time or he was going to be very annoyed.

By the time they were only a few meters from camp, they started to hear a sound, a sound that was unmistakably the sound of someone snoring. Lucy picked her pace up, now she was really interested. Who could have Hibiki found?

Walking into the clearing first, the young blonde gazed through it quickly trying to find the source of the sound. She then noticed a lump that could be seen on one of the sleeping bags. It was a rather small bump, so she deduced it was most likely a child.

The other two mages watched Lucy as she neared the sleeping bag quietly as to not wake the sleeping 'child'.

"Hey 'lover-boy' what's sleeping in there?"

"Well it's a..."

Suddenly a shout of "It's a cat!" came from a nearby source. The two young men looked towards the direction of the younger blonde. She was looking at Hibiki and pointing at what seemed to be a red and pink cat.

"Hibiki where the hell did you find this cat?!"

"He was sleeping on the side of the road, I just couldn't leave him there to die..."

"What if he has an owner?"

"We'll know when he wakes up, he looks like an exceed so he'll probably be able to tell us."

The red cat stirred, he had been woken up by Lucy's scream but had taken to listening to their conversation. He knew his mission, he couldn't let his friend down, not even when he finally found someone like them.

* * *

><p>Night came and the cat still hadn't given any sign that he had woken up. After Hibiki made dinner and the three prepared themselves for sleep.<p>

Lucy slept in one of the tents alone, Hibiki had insisted saying she was a lady and shouldn't sleep with men if it wasn't 'necessary'. Lucy of course didn't bring up the episode that had happened not a couple of months ago, even if she thought that wasn't a 'necessary' case. It had been of her own choice. However the promise of a tent all to herself looked very pleasant, and who was she to refuse?

Although Hibiki had made that promise, he had forgotten a very big drawback. He had to sleep in the same tent as Laxus, because there were only two tents, and their relationship wasn't the best. When Laxus had come that day from bathing in the small river and heard about the sleeping arrangements, well, lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Tiny little paws lifted the blanket that covered their owner. A little head pocked out looking throughout the camping area. Listening closely to make sure the humans were asleep, the red cat got up and walked soundlessly around the tents looking for his target.

In less then ten minutes he had already collected what he came to find and had gotten the heel out of there. He always felt bad for robbing people, but what could he do? It was necessary for survival, his and his best friend. The only person who accepted him for who he was, who befriended him and didn't think he was a freak of nature. He would do anything for his only friend and companion, even if it meant steeling from innocent and kind people.

As the red blur ran across the forest, the trio started to wake from their slumber. Laxus with his over sensitive hearing had been woken by the cat's footsteps in the forest's floor. He then soon woke the other two young people to see what was going on.

Coming out of her tent, Lucy knew right away what was wrong. Their food and supplies were gone, she had just had to look in front of her tent, where the supplies were kept and anyone could have noticed they were gone.

"It's gone!" shouted Hibiki.

"Yea, I noticed." Lucy said, pointing at the place the food was located last time they had saw it.

"W-What?" Hibiki stammered, "I wasn't talking about that, I was referring to the cat!"

"That little shit!" Laxus outburst brought Lucy and Hibiki from their conversation and brought their attention to the dragon slayer. "He must have taken the food and supplies. It was probably his plan from the start!"

The blonde lightning mage lifted his arm and pointed an accusing finger at the only other male in the clearing. His expression was one of a storm and it was ready to explode.

"And you! You had to bring that little stray to camp. This is all your fault. I had all my money in there!"

Hibiki had taken a step back. With Laxus speech, the thought that it really was his fault crossed his mind, but he crushed it right away, he had just wanted to help a little animal. He had done nothing wrong! Taking a step towards the blonde young man, determined in making him hear a piece of his mind, Hibiki opened his mouth to start arguing, but before he even had the chance to yell out a word, a screeching sound was heard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! We could be doing something useful like searching for the red cat, instead of bickering like kids!"

The tow young men were taken aback, they had never seen Lucy like this. And truthfully, she was scaring them, not that Laxus would ever admit that.

The way she was looking at them, with those fury filled eyes. They would even swear they saw a lion behind her with a feral look directed at them that frightened the shit out of them.

"Ok, now I'm going to summon Loke to help us with our search."

As Lucy called out the enchantment, a blinding light appeared. A young man dressed in a suit with orange hair appeared. He then took one look at Lucy and bowed low to the waist, bringing his hand to his middle section in a butler's fashion.

"What can I do for you, my Princess?"

"Loke! I told you not to call me that. We're looking for a red and pink exceed, I would appreciate it very much if you would help us."

Taking a hold of Lucy's hand, Hibiki lowered his lips to her hand's back while looking at her eyes, though his sunglasses, seductively.

"Anything for you, _Princess_"

"Hu-Hum" Hibiki cleared his throat, he just wanted for the moment to end. His insides were burning with jealousy, he decided he didn't like the feeling. He also didn't like the way Loke looked at Lucy, it was the same look he directed at her. It seemed he had competition for the blonde maiden's heart.

Lucy was very innocent. He didn't want to scare her away, but he also had no intention of letting another guy lay his hands on her. He would do everything he could to have the privilege of being her lover.

He directed his attention to his object of affection.

"Lucy shouldn't we start to search?"

"Ha, yes. Each one to a side, that way is faster."

The blonde man that had been quiet since the arrival of the lion spirit spoke up with his rough voice. He had been thinking about the tiny little feeling he had felt when the orange haired man grabbed Lucy's hand. It had been possession. He had crushed the feeling as fast as he could. He didn't have the need for such feelings. She was only his student, and dare he say friend.

"There's no need for that, blondie. I can sniff the little shit out."

* * *

><p>A ten year old boy ran through the streets, trying to get to the meeting point he set with his friend. His face was set in a perpetual smile, that reached his ears. He was super happy, he had made a great catch today. He would never though that he would be given this chance by such a pretty lady.<p>

The though that the pretty lady only wanted to use him never crossed his mind, he was to innocent, to gullible. Even if he had been an orphan since god knows how long, he had never lost his childish behaviour and never had reason to.

The boy was suddenly flung to the ground by a red blur.

"Sting-kun, look at what I brought!"

The blonde boy looked at the bag in his companion's arms. It was full, Sting grinned. Tonight they would have a feast! And if luck was by their side, someone would buy the supplies and they would have money to buy at least a tent.

"Lector! Now we can eat all we want." Sting picked up the small exceed by his waist and twirled them around, laughing all the way.

Lector and Sting had been friends ever since the day Sting found an egg and took care of it. Weeks later a red cat had been born and Sting named it Lector. They had been inseparable since then.

Sting told Lector his life story and that he was raised by a dragon, that he then killed by the dragon's own wish. Lector had stood by his side, he understood him and helped him survive. In turn Sting loved him like a brother and protected him. Even if they lived in the streets, they were very happy.

The blonde little boy took the bag out of the exceed's hand and threw it over his shoulder. He then proceeded in walking in the direction of a nearby restaurant that wasn't very expensive.

The little bell on top of the door made a 'tling' sound when Sting opened the door. One of waitress came over to him and asked him what did he want in a very friendly voice. She couldn't be older than nineteen, with blue as the sea hair and eyes just as blue.

"I would like a table for two please."

Sting was very excited, he was practically bouncing on his chair when they were seated. They hadn't had a very good meal in a long time. He hoped Lector had stolen enough money to last them at least a month, for he felt bad for stealing and had no rush to do it again.

The young waitress arrived a minute latter to their table to put some bread on it and ask them if they had already chosen what they would eat.

Sting and Lector had decided moments before that they would eat something simple and cheap to save money. It was a different plan that the one they did when Lector arrived with the pillage, however they though it was better to save money and not spend it right away.

They ordered two omelets and some rice. Simple but tasted good.

While the waitress went to get their order, Lector and Sting started to plan their next move and what to buy next. Lector also told Sting about the people who he had stolen and how they seemed very nice, if not a little crazy. He told him about the young blonde lady that was very beautiful and how she behaved like the young men's older sister. He also told him about the food that the lady, who he heard them call 'Lucy', ordered the other blonde to make for it was his time to make it.

As Sting heard the stories Lector was telling about the trio he couldn't help but wish her could travel with them, he wanted to fell like he had a family and he thought the blonde lady could be his 'sister'. One that would take care of him and play with him. One that would love him.

The 'tling' sound of the door was once again heard throughout the establishment. The next thing that happened was something the duo would never forget.

"I found you, you little shit!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Snij:<strong>******Hope you liked it and if you're in the mood, review!****

****I drew the picture that is the cover of this fic. You can find it in my deviantart account. My username in there is the same as my username in here.****


	12. Chapter 12

**Snij: Here's the twelfth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 12

"_I found you, you little shit!"_

Blonde untamed hair frizzled with electricity. The young cat turned wide eyed to the door, recognizing the voice. They couldn't have found him yet, he had made sure to robe them as far as possible from town, so they wouldn't follow him. At least this quickly.

The group of young adults entered the restaurant, heading strait for the exceed. Only Lucy, Laxus and Hibiki had went after them, Loke had went back to the spirits realm because he was needed any more and there wasn't a point in wasting magic.

Hibiki glanced momentarily to the young boy that accompanied the red cat. He gave of magical vibes, not especially strong but from what he could tell, the boy could become a force to reckon, if he trained hard enough.

Looking back at the scene unfolding in front of him, Hibiki noticed that the blonde dragon slayer had already reached the table were the cat and the child and was currently holding the red exceed by the front of his vest. Shouts were heard, mostly were yelled by the blonde child and Lucy, Laxus however, wasn't listening to them and had started to shake the poor cat while asking for him money.

The restaurants clients, seeing the violence that was happening in the middle of the day had begun to panic and started asking for their cheques so they could get out of there quickly. Hibiki himself was starting to think that Laxus was beginning to go to far. The cat obviously had taken the money so that he and the child could eat and pay for a place to sleep in. The child, a cute little blonde with big silver eyes, was probably an orphan and had found the cat and kept it for company.

He soon asked himself if the little boy was also a dragon slayer, keeping in account that every exceed he had meet until that day had been accompanying one. He was lost in his thought until he heard a desperate scream coming from his beloved blonde.

"Stop it Laxus! You're hurting him!"

Taken aback by the sudden shout that the blonde gave, Laxus dropped the cat that was cat by a desperate Lucy. Falling to the ground, the brown eyed girl made sure to keep a firm hold on the blue vested cat. She was soon

While the blonde was checking if he didn't have any injuries, Hibiki and Laxus were surprised by the tears stains in her cheeks and the relief in her face because of the fact the cat was fine.

Lucy was perplexed by her own actions. Sure, Laxus was being a bit mean to the cat, but he wasn't maiming him or anything. She only acted like she did because of an overwhelming sense of motherly protection took over her. She didn't know why but seeing the cat being shaken like that made her think of Happy and what she would feel if he was the one in that position. Before she knew it she had started to cry and shouted at Laxus to put him down. It was only at that moment that she realised how much she missed her family. Happy was one she always though as a little brother that was always picking on her but when it came down to it, that loved her dearly. She felt so lonely at that moment on the ground that she couldn't help but hug the strange exceed harder, trying to expel the bad thoughts away.

"Lucy, Lucy! You're strangling him!"

The young blonde felt herself being shaken by the shoulders. She opened her eyes, noticing that she didn't remember ever closing them, and looked up at the worried face of Hibiki. Strong but sweet Hibiki. Her feelings for him were confusing and she was starting to realize that she didn't though of him as only a friend but something more. She wanted to hug him and feel his firm arms encircling her, wanted to feel his lips against hers in a pure kiss, and dare she think it, wanted to feel him flushed against her naked skin and his mouth speaking loving words in her ear. Still in her la-la land, Lucy looked at the good looking young man in front of her and couldn't resist the urge to taste his lips.

She started to move closer to the unsuspecting male and was only a few centimetres apart when she was stopped by something against her chest. Blinking, she moved her gaze down and saw the same red exceed she had saved only a few moments earlier sandwiched between her and Hibiki.

She soon realised what she was about to do and blushed the colour of a tomato. Quickly scrabbling to her feet, Lucy took a few steps back to make a distance between herself and the brown haired young man, but sting hugging the fluffy cat.

"Hu, hum"

Lucy and Hibiki's attention were drawn by the lightning mage. He had been observing the hole scene and came to a very bad (in his opinion) conclusion. The stellar spirit mage liked the lover boy, the feeling he had been having around her would never be returned. It made his heart ache.

"What are we going to do about this two little punks?"

The red cat looked at his companion that was currently being held by his scruff. The man that was holding him was mean and he decided that he didn't like him. The blonde girl that was hugging him, however, was very nice and warm and he definitely wouldn't mind staying with her.

When Sting's and Lector's eyes meet, the young dragon slayer saw pleading eyes that clearly plead to stop their life of running and go with the nice woman. He, nevertheless, had another plan. He had wanted to go with the lady of the exceed's stories but didn't want to have his freedom taken away from him and he thought that he couldn't have both, so he went with what he knew was bound to be able to have.

He didn't realise it at that moment but the concept of freedom he had was a little off. He thought that freedom was when one didn't have someone to tell him what to do or how to act. He thought it was being without any adults and living on his own. But he would in a near future realise it was having the power to say what he wanted and having the will to do whatever he wanted but still being able to form and maintain relationships. Because being free and having none to share that freedom with only led to a life of unhappiness. And even if he had Lector, he was still a child and children need the love of a parent and someone to look after them.

"How about we go outside and talk?"

"Talk? Were not some old ladies having tea, blondie."

"You do know that old ladies aren't the only ones who talk, dumbass!"

"Shut up, lover boy! Nobody was speaking to you!"

While the young adults were distracted, Sting and Lector shared one last nod of agreement and with a quick movement, Sting gave Laxus a strong kick in his lower parts, while Lector jumped out of Lucy's grasp.

Having being distracted, the three mages weren't fast enough to prevent the little runts of running out of the restaurant. In the middle of the confusion, Lucy was capable of seeing the look the young red cat send her. It was full of want. Want for her warmth, for her loving and for someone to come home to.

Without warning her already dried eyes began to get wet and tears streamed out of them. She felt like someone had taken her child. It was a sense of nothingness that she didn't like at all. She was as confused as she was sad. How had she gotten so attached to that little red cat? She didn't know him at all. She didn't know his favourite colour or food. She didn't know what had happened to his parents. She really didn't know anything about him, so how did she love him so much? From the moment that Laxus lifted him by his vest, she had felt a sense of protectiveness that was only felt by a mother, it was overwhelming and as strange as it sounded she liked it, she liked the fact that she had someone who she felt so strong about.

"Come back here, mother fuckers!"

The lightning mage was preparing himself to try and catch the escaped runts and was already opening the door, when he was once again stopped by the call of one of his companion.

"Laxus, let them go. They didn't take our stuff. It's right here."

And with that said Hibiki lifted a brown bag, showing that, indeed it was their stolen things. The only thing missing was some cash that they had probably used to pay for the food they were eating.

The lightning mage still had the urge to run after them, just so he could take his frustration out on somebody, but held back. It wouldn't do them any good right know, and besides, he was still tired of trying to find them. He sifted his gaze to the blonde stellar spirit mage and wasn't surprised to see her crying. One wouldn't guess but he was very observant and he had saw the way Lucy looked at he cat. It was obvious she cared dearly for it. How that was possible, having in mind the fact that she had only meet him very recently, he didn't know. He supposed it was a female thing.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, when they were again settled back in camp, Laxus thought back to the scene that happened in the restaurant. After they left the restaurant, Hibiki had embraced Lucy to give her comfort. He at first didn't notice but he had started to clench his hands. His feelings for Lucy weren't of only friends and it was only now he had started to see that. He also knew he didn't love her. It probably was only a little crush, enhanced by the fact that she was the only truly gorgeous woman he had been near in about a year. His possessiveness of her was something that came with being a dragon slayer. He wanted to show her that he was the better choice for a mate and that he was the boss.<p>

It was probably wasn't anything serious.

Yea, that's right.

Right?

* * *

><p>Laxus wasn't the only one trying to get their feelings strait that night. Lucy was also indulging in some late night thinking. The blonde girl focused on her new found feelings for her brown haired companion. She know knew for sure that she liked him. She didn't know if her feelings were returned but she really hopped they were. This was the first time she had ever felt this way about someone. It was refreshing having those butterflies in her stomach every time he got near her. She wanted to be able to see what would happen if they got together. What kind of sensations and feelings would she get if they hugged, kissed or made love? She wanted to find out about all that, so she made a promise to herself, she would at least try to get together with Hibiki because she wanted to live a romance worthy of a fairy tale.<p>

Lucy sat there for quite a while, just looking at the stars and trying to name the constellations. She felt at home out there with those shinning dots in the sky. She felt peaceful. She felt... cold.

Wind was starting to pick up and the blonde maiden was only wearing her pyjamas. Suddenly a warm fluffy blanket was draped over her shoulders. When she looked up she saw the most dark brown eyes she had ever seen looking right back at her. She soon realised who it was that came to check on her and her cheeks became warm. She was blushing! By only looking at him! Man, she really must have fallen for him.

"What are you doing out here at this time of the night?" Hibiki asked her while he sat himself next to her on the grass.

"Ho you know. Connecting with the stars and stuff." Lucy giggled a little at the end.

Hibiki was entranced by the melodic sound. She was so pretty with that bright blonde hair those milk chocolate brown eyes, that he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He wanted her all to himself.

"Lucy..."

"Yes?" Lucy turned her face to Hibiki, wanting to know what he wanted. His voice while he said her name had been so deep, so sultry, so _sexy._

She soon found something crashing with her lips, something soft but firm. When she looked she found that the source of the sudden pair of lips glued to hers to be Hibiki. He was kissing _her!_

Lucy closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Her heart was thumping against her chest so hard that she was worried Hibiki would hear it.

The kiss lasted only moments and Lucy felt herself wanting more. The blonde caught the brunet by surprise when she smashed their lips together once more. He fell backwards with the sudden impulse, Lucy laying on his chest. Their lips still connected.

After what felt like too little time to the couple, their mouths parted. Looking at the woman on top of him, the Blue Pegasus mage had only one thing in mind.

"Lucy, I love you."

She smiled happily down at him. Her feeling were returned! She felt so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. She just couldn't control herself. She leaned down again and just before their mouths met once again, Lucy whispered confidently.

"I love you too, Hibiki."

Lucy could fell his tasty lips stretching into a grin. He too was in a state of ecstasy. He couldn't believe his ears, this gorgeous woman, this bomb-shell of a girl loved him too.

His thoughts drifted from his corresponded feelings to the possibilities this declaration brought. He could clearly imagine what 'things' they could do together. Hey, he might be a gentleman but he was a man first. Heat started pooling in his nether regions from all the thought he was having. Not wanting Lucy to feel his hardened member and freak out, Hibiki carefully broke their kiss and seated himself.

"Lucy, I think we should stop, for now, or I don't think I would be able to control myself."

"Hun, but could we just cuddle a little bit?"

"Of course, beautiful."

They sat there, snuggled in the blanket, in the arms of one another, simply enjoying being there. All the problems in the world didn't matter, Lucy had even forgotten all about her worries for the red exceed, they were in a state of complete bliss.

Back then, Lucy couldn't even imagine what was to come.

For the fog was coming...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Snij: <strong>**Hope you liked it and if you're in the mood, review!****

****I'm sorry my faithful readers! I just realized that I made a huge mistake! On chapter 6 I made Lucy lose her keys and in chapter 8 they 'magically' appeared in the middle of their fight, so I'm going to write a new chapter 7 that tells how she got her keys. It won't be anything big but I'll try my best because I simply don't like the fact that the story has that hole. I'll post it very soon. Once again, I'm very sorry!****


	13. Chapter 13

**Snij: Here's the thirteenth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 13

Blows were being traded between two blonde mages. One could easily see that the male of the duo was stronger and was overpowering the female, but for who knew from posteriors meetings the busty blonde, she had gotten a hole lot stronger, Hibiki even commented that she could be on par with Erza, her role model, however, Lucy always refused to believe that she was strong, and that even if she was that strong that she wanted to be at least at Guildarts strength. No matter how strong Lucy was, she couldn't fight one thing, the longing for her home With more or less a year of being away from Fairy Tail, homesickness was starting to make Lucy a bit blue and the other were beginning to take notice.

"Oi, blondie, if your mind isn't in it, I'll stop now." Laxus said with a serious voice. He was beginning to get irritated. She wasn't trying her best and if they didn't spar full out, she wouldn't get better. It was a waste of energy.

Shaking her head, Lucy concentrated on the spar. It was one without magic, so that Laxus could be able to see how strong she was in terms of physics and if she could defend herself without her spirit keys. Hibiki, Loke and Laxus(even if he didn't show it) were a little worried about the beautiful blonde. She was prone to find trouble and they feared that someday she would find herself in a situation from which she won't be able to get out of. To make them even more uneasy, in the past couple of days her mind just wouldn't focus. She was always thinking of other things, like the kid that once stole from them or her newest distress, how long was she going to be away from Fairy Tail. It wasn't that she didn't like to be training, seeing new places and spending late nights talking and making out with Hibiki, she just missed her peaceful days in Fairy Tail, laughing with her friends and partying the night away.

Lucy sighed, then suddenly a fist collided with her face and she was thrown back. Her body collided with a tree and she slid down to the ground. The blonde tried to keep her eyes open but was having a really hard time doing, the last thing she saw was Hibiki and Laxus running towards her shouting something.

* * *

><p>Laxus wasn't a very emotional person. He liked to do things for himself, without having to worry about other people. That's the reason he didn't get close to many people. He was reserved, liked to keep his business to himself. That's why he had never had a serious relationship. It just wasn't his thing, he couldn't cope with having to be chained to a woman, just the thought alone made him fell trapped. Sure, he wasn't a virgin and had already been with many woman, but they were all one night stands and such.<p>

However, looking at the blonde, laying there on her makeshift bed, he couldn't help but feel something akin to care. He didn't dare say it out loud, but he cared for the blonde. Not like he thought at first, he didn't really think of her like a possible lover, she was hot and had a great personality, however, Laxus realized that his love for her was different. His first possessiveness of her came from the fact that she seemed to care for Hibiki and the little shit more than him, it was a momentary thing, for after thinking a bit about it, he realised she had such a big heart that she could care for them all. She was after all the first person he cared for since a long time ago. He couldn't identify the love he felt for her, but he knew for sure that he would do everything he could to protect her.

As he shifted his attention to the sleeping blonde next to him, Laxus couldn't stop noticing the way her eyebrows furrowed and her lips moved as if to shout something. It looked like she was having a bad dream. Acting out of concern for his friend, Laxus woke up the sleeping brunet that was next to him. It wasn't like he didn't want to comfort Lucy and tell her it was all okay, he just though that Lucy would appreciate it more if Hibiki did it. She loved him. That reminded him that him and lover-boy were going to have a serious talk some time near. He wanted to make sure that Lucy was in good hands and that he wasn't going to hurt her. _Shit! I sound like an overprotective brother! _

"I'm gonna take a piss. Watch over her."

Standing up, Laxus left the tent, right on the last second, he briefly saw Lucy's eyes flutter as if to open. He wished it was him she wanted next to her, however, he knew she wanted her lover to be the one at her side. Even if he didn't like her that way, he was sad and concerned for her. He was the one ho had hurt her. He didn't do it on purpose and he knew it was her own damn fault! She was the one that spaced out during a spar.

However, he still felt the need to apologize. She had been drifting away from him since her getting together with 'lover boy' and he was beginning to feel a bit jealous. Not in a romantic way but he felt a little left out, like he didn't matter. That was a feeling he didn't like, in fact he also didn't enjoy the feeling of vulnerability he felt every time something happened to the petite blonde. At those he felt like he wasn't enough, like he was to weak to do anything to save her. Maybe this was how Lucy had felt when she as in Fairy Tail, this sensation of being there but not being capable of doing anything. At that time the lighting dragon slayer made a promise to himself. He would do anything he could to help her reach her goal of being strong enough and at the same time, he would grow stranger so he could protect her the best he could.

Reaching the river nearby, Laxus sat down on it's bank and started to untie his shoelaces. He had to clear his head, thinking this much had made his head hurt. What better than taking a dip in the water to clear his head?

Now without his shoes, Laxus began to strip down to his boxers-briefs. The water was cold to the touch, but he liked it that way. The lighting that normally coursed through his veins made his body temperature higher than normal and the cool liquid brought it back down.

Letting himself relax, the blonde man focused on the sounds of the forest. Ever since he was little he felt a connection to nature. He had disappeared many times before from his grandfather's vigilant eyes, going into the nearest forest to train, play or simply relax. There was nowhere else where he felt more at home.

Maybe it as because of him being a dragon slayer, maybe it was just simply him, but he thanked the gods there was a place that calmed him down on earth.

* * *

><p>Hibiki refocused on Lucy's face. He felt an understanding of Laxus feelings. It seemed the dragon slayer was a bit troubled because of what had happened, he also knew that he cared for Lucy and at the beginning he thought Laxus would be a rival, however after some time he came to realize that the gruff young man loved her in a different way than he did. That thought put him at ease, Laxus would be a great help in keeping Lucy out of trouble and in defending her when it came to it.<p>

A sound escaped from his lover's mouth and Hibiki watched as Lucy opened her eyes. Her big brown eyes were still a bit hazy as it seemed that she hadn't fully awakened. Soon a grin settled throughout her face. Sitting up, Lucy stretched her arms out asking for an embrace. Hibiki complied right away. Who was he to refuse a request from an angel?

Arms around her shoulders, both sitting on the bed, Lucy settled comfortably against Hibiki's torso.

"How are you feeling?" The young man's voice sounded soothing and had a concerned tone. Knowing that he cared made Lucy feel like she as going to burst with joy.

"Fine, just a little bit sore." Lucy said lifting her head from it's place on Hibiki's chest, to look into his eyes. Those warm dark brown eyes.

Lips descended onto hers and Lucy made a sound of enjoyment. The young man currently attacking her lips, chuckled, his voice coming out deep and husky. A sound that made Lucy want to turn into goo. No matter how many times Hibiki kissed her, she always felt herself weaken and relax in his arms.

A tongue licked her bottom lip and with her body temperature rising, the blonde opened up her mouth. There was no fight between tongues, for they both knew who was the most experience, however Lucy was a quick learner. Her own wet rose coloured limb met up with Hibiki's half way through her mouth. As their tongues danced and rubbed against each other, Lucy put her arms on her lover's shoulders, a hand running through his hair.

Half way through the make-out session, Lucy ended up in Hibiki's lap, with his arms hugging her waist.

To soon, lips parted for air and the blonde woman panted, trying to inhale as much oxygen as she could. The brown haired young man didn't miss a beat and started to attack her neck. Lips sucking, teeth nipping and tongue sweeping, leaving a wet train throughout it's path, left Lucy moaning with pleasure and that was making Hibiki hard. However he wasn't the only one aroused, he could feel Lucy's wetness through his pants and his control was weakening.

"Gyhaaaaaaaaaaa, my eyes!" The couple looked to the tent's opening and saw Loki covering his eyes with his hands and shaking his head like he though that would make the images go away.

Suddenly out of embarrassment and surprise for what she was caught doing, Lucy jumped up, out of Hibiki's lap and landed on the ground with a thump, "Ouch!". Lucy got up and rubbed her butt, trying to make the pain go away.

Standing up, Lucy started to walk towards Loki, slightly annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of a mind blowing making out session.

"Loki, why are you here?" The celestial spirit uncovered his eyes and looked at her, then in a futile attempt to look casual, he straitened his blazer's invisible folds.

"I wanted some advise, princess" Her light brown eyes looked at him questionably. The blonde had no idea what could he want advise on, especially from her.

"Okay, go ahead and ask." Loki looked uncertain and his eyes shifted from Lucy to Hibiki, then with such a small voice, that even Hibiki was surprised by the change, said:

"Could we speak in private?" Lucy nodded and with a small apologetic smile to her lover, left the tent with the lion celestial spirit.

They walked to the edge of the clearing and sat don on a fallen log. The dark orange haired man rested his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his entwined hands.

Lucy was concerned, one of her best friends seemed frustrated, sad and conflicted, all at the same time. It made her heart ache. Loki may have been a playboy but he cared for her as much as she cared for him. He had saved her countless of times and the blonde didn't like seeing him like this, so blue. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when he said something that surprised her greatly.

"I'm in love." He said softly, so softly Lucy thought she had heard wrong.

Not hearing Lucy answer, the celestial spirit took it as a signal to continue. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the telling of his feelings. He had never been one for saying what really was on his heart. He normally covered that up with his flirting, however, he knew he had to do this, he wanted Lucy's approval, not because she was his master, but as a friend. She had saved him from death, so he would confine in her.

"I don't know if I should tell her or not. I mean, I don't even know if she likes me back. I'm a playboy and she'll probably think I'm just playing with her, but I really like her! I want this to be serious!"

Lucy placed a comforting hand on top of Loki's. She had never seen him like this, it seemed that he would put all his heart into his relationship.

"I think you should go for it if you really like her. You're a really great guy, and if she doesn't like you then it's her loss."

Loki looked at her, determination starting to fill his eyes. She was right, he was a handsome, powerful and smart young man. He was even giving up his playboy side for this girl, and that was a huge step. Even if she didn't him back, he would keep trying, and would win her heart!

"You're right. I'm gonna go for it. Thanks princess!" Loki stood up and was starting yo walk away when Lucy called his name, excitedly.

"Loki, who's the lucky girl?"

With mirth in his eyes, the celestial spirit noted that Lucy looked like a child waiting for an ice cream. He smiled amused, he still hadn't figured out why women liked to know everything about other's relationships.

"I'll give you a clue, she's fluffy and pink."

As he finally opened the gate to the spirit world he heard a small high-pitched sound, it sounded like a cat that ate the canary and he would bet all his money that that was the way the blonde was feeling right now.

With a final chuckle, he went to find a certain shy sheep.

* * *

><p><strong>Snij: I hope you liked the chapter. If you are in the mood review, if not then don't. For those that wanted Lucy to interact romantically more with the other guys, I'm sorry but I wanted to put this chapter up so that you guys could see what kind of feeling they have for her. I hope you liked the kissing part, it was fun to write :). As for those that are waiting for Lucy to kick some asses, well let me say the next arc(starting next chapter) will probably satiate you. <strong>

**Laxus pairing is undecided so leave a review or pm me if you want him to be with someone.**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can. Until next time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Snij: I'm not dead! Here's the fourteenth chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 14

"No! You're not going! What if you get hurt?"

"Who are you to boss me around?"

"I'm your boyfriend, and I forbid you to go"

"You can't make me stay! I'll show you I can take care of myself"

The shouting came to a stop and both men could only stare at the young blonde who was stomping away. The verbal fight had been about something simple, Lucy had just wanted to go hunting with Laxus, however, the boar in the area were very big, and when I mean big, I mean _huge,_ and Hibiki had not wanted her to go and get hurt, hence the fight. Hibiki hadn't wanted to anger Lucy, after all he loved seeing her smile, loved her laugh, simply loved her. He didn't remember a time when he had been so enamoured with any other woman as much as he was for Lucy, however, he couldn't let her endanger herself. He admitted he had gone a bit overboard in the last few days and it pained him to see Lucy so upset.

The young man could only stare as his love disappeared into the foliage. He knew she needed a little space to clear her mind. He was a dumb ass, but what could he do? The blonde was the most important thing in his life! He just hoped she wasn't extremely pissed. When Lucy was mad bad things happened and not just to others, to her as well.

Lucy was pissed! How dare that man tell her what to do? He may be her lover, but he wasn't her god damn owner! She could make her own decisions, and if those decisions put her life in jeopardy, then it was her own fucking problem! What was she, a child? She deserved better, she was a grown woman, she deserved respect and to be treated the same way as everyone else.

Ever since that time when Laxus hurt the blonde girl, Hibiki had been very protective and Lucy had become like a ticking bomb. He hadn't let her do _anything_ on her own, he didn't even let her cook saying she could burn herself. What he hadn't noticed was that every time he mothered her, she became sad and that sadness soon became anger. It then accumulated inside her and today was just the last straw.

She had left Fairy Tail because she wanted to protect her loved ones, if she couldn't do anything how was she going to become stronger? She didn't want to be treated like a china doll, she wanted them to support her and help her reach her goal.

Lucy continued walking for half an hour, time she spend thinking about what to do and how to prove to Laxus and Hibiki that she didn't need them to survive. She had ventured into a part of the forest they hadn't explored yet and she was getting excited, she couldn't wait to see what ventured in these parts, maybe some powerful wild animals she could present as a proof that she was kickass? She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she comes back with a bear or a boar over her shoulder. A smirk appeared on Lucy's face and she started to chuckle.

However, whatever plan she had went down the drain, when suddenly she was grabbed by two strong hands from behind. For a second Lucy thought it was Hibiki trying to get her to go back, but as a cloth was put in front of her mouth the blonde realised what was happening and held her breath as long as she could. She struggled as much as she could against the arms that held her up, but the person holding her was to strong and she couldn't get free. As the need to breath became stronger Lucy had no choice but to give in and take a breath. Suddenly the world became black.

* * *

><p>The blonde's eyes opened when the palm of a hand hit her face gently. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting change and they dark shadows formed actual shapes, Lucy watched with half lidded eyes as a young woman, about her age, smiled down at her. Looking around the rest of the room they were confined in, she could see various other people varying in age and sex. They were in what appeared to be a large dungeon cell. The atmosphere in it was tenser than everything Lucy had felt. Not recognizing anyone, the young blonde sit up panicked. It was only now that she truly woke up and realized that she had been kidnapped. Slapping a hand on her forehead, the young blonde couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the situation. She had left camp to prove she could take care of herself and not long after she gets taken away by some kind of group that apparently collects people. Well the least she can do to not lose face is get out of this situation alone, before the others notice she's in danger, not hard, right?<p>

Checking her hip for her keys, Lucy noticed they were still there, apparently the kidnappers were extremely dumb and didn't think of the possibility of her being a mage. Not being as dumb as them to make a mistake of being to overconfident, the blonde needed to gather information on what was happening, so she directed her attention to the young woman that was still beside her and engaged in a conversation. The young woman had fire like hair and the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, she was dressed in rags, but they did nothing to worsen her image. She was extremely pretty.

"Hello" the blonde started lamely, she had been taken aback by the beauty of the woman.

"Hi" the response was given with a reassuring smile, and Lucy fond herself relaxing.

"Where are we?"

"I don't have a clue. In some sort of dungeon, I think"

"Oh, okay. Do you know what their going to do to us?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"I'm almost sure they're slave traders, so we'll most probably be sold to a rich lord or lady to do what they want with us" Lucy looked into the others eyes and noticed a resigned look in them. She decided right there that she hated seeing that look in such a young beautiful woman. Her hero complex, that she seemed to have acquired, was screaming at her to help these people get back the shine in their eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to get us out"

The young redhead looked at her dubiously, like she had heard this promise made times and times before but where never kept. Her eyes stayed dull, they didn't fill up with hope like Lucy wanted, but just pitied her for having the hope of a child. Then suddenly, the voice that was once welcoming and warm, turned cold and seemed to mock the blonde as it asked the question Lucy had been asking herself.

"And how are _you_ going to do that?"

Straitening up her back the young blonde exuded confidence and with eyes shinning with strength, Lucy looked the woman in the eyes and answered confidently, even though her words didn't bring the best.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

The redhead was startled by the change in Lucy's character and simply nodded, still to baffled to respond. Lucy took this opportunity to stand and start walking though the cell. It was simple enough, four stone walls, one with steel bars, classical dungeon cell. People sat on the ground, some leaned on the walls and others seemed to be unconscious. Had all these people been kidnapped just like her? No matter, she would get them out, because that's what she did, try to save people, well, most of the time. Sometimes she was getting saved herself.

Reaching the bars, the blonde young woman tried to see if there was anything out there, or anyone. No they were located on the end of a hallway and the keys didn't seem to be anywhere. Making a decision, that later she would come to the realization that it wasn't the best, Lucy turned to the rest of the people in the room and said loud enough for everyone to heard her:

"Everyone! I'm a mage, and I promise I'll get all of us out of here. Right now I'm gonna blow up the door, so don't freak out."

"Yeah right! Look Rainey, another cucu one!"

They thought she was crazy? She was trying to save them, damn it! Well, the best way to show them she meant everything she said was to do it, right? Turning once more to the bars of the cage Lucy picked up a key and yelled.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo!"

A golden light was seen only moments later. As the light vanished a pink haired girl appeared, she was dressed in a short maid outfit and wore cuffs around her wrists. The people in the cell stared at her in shock, she had appeared out of nowhere! She blonde girl had told the truth, she really was a mage!

"What can I do for you, princess? Shall I be punished?"

Lucy blushed and the familiar argument started. After winning it, the blonde explained her plan to the spirit and it was set in motion.

Suddenly a boom was heard and smoke appeared. When it cleared out the door was gone and Lucy had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

People hurried to their feet and out the door, Lucy leading the way. They went down two stone corridors until they reached a door. One of the prisoners reached out and grabbed the handle. Bad move. The door, apparently electrical, shocked him to a crisp. The young man was barely alive when a woman, declaring herself a doctor, reached him. He had fallen to the ground and was twitching violently. Lucy turned her eyes away, she hated seeing someone like that. So vulnerable, so hurt. She had to get them out of there, as she didn't want what happened right then to repeat itself, she took the lead and declared that she would be the one to make the decisions from then on, and that no one should do anything without her direct order. She was met with no resistance.

When the doctor assured her she did everything for the man to be more comfortable and that they could move him, Lucy ordered a bulky older man to take him piggyback and kicked the door, hard.

Her boots had a rubber sole, so she wasn't electrified. However one kick wasn't enough and she had do do three more. Finally the door broke down and they started going through it.

Lucy was flabbergasted. They had been walking for quite some time and they hadn't found any guards or anything of the sort. It left a bad taste in her mouth. She was sure they couldn't be so stupid as to leave them unguarded. It was simply moronic.

Lucy looked at the wall. She was almost sure she had passed by one with exactly the same crack running through it. It was really weird it was as if she had passed through this corridor already. It was like... wait a minute! They were walking in circles! _That's_ why guards never showed up. They didn't need to. If someone got out, they would just walk in circles until tiring themselves out. They only needed to intervene if someone tried to get out by destroying the walls and that wasn't very common. Only a mage, a really strong person or an idiot would try it. And the idiot would only manage to break his own hand. However when they kidnapped her they were stupid enough to not realise she was a mage, so they wouldn't be expecting her to try and break the wall down. That gave them some time, maybe enough for they to get out safe and sound.

"Everyone stop!" she shouted.

The redhead woman she spoke to earlier approached her and spoke, "What is it Lucy-hime?"

The blonde was taken aback. Since when was she called hime? Only Virgo seemed to do that and it creeped her out that her fellow prisoners picked up on it. She was everything but a princess. Lucy shacked her head to clear her thoughts, she had to focus on the task, she could dwell on her innateness to be a true lady after.

"We're walking in circles. This is a closed corridor. There must be some secret passage for the guards to pass through. We don't have time to find it so Virgo here will punch a hole in the wall and we'll escape, ok?"

She was met with a few grunts of agreement. _Well, that was encouraging_, she though sarcasticly. Once more Virgo made a super punch and made a hole in the wall. Some kind of field with a few trees met their eyes. "RUN!" she ordered. Everyone of them started to as fast as they could, yelling thanks as they went. The blonde stood behind to make sure everyone escaped. When they were out of sight something unexpected happened. The thugs appeared with a boy and a cat in their arms. They were struggling and trying to get out of their grasps. The kidnappers looked at her and the wall and made their conclusions.

"Hey! You helped them escape. Now we don't have slaves to sell"

_Hu, their not so dumb after all..._Lucy concluded. No matter, now that she was sure her fellow prisoners were safe she needed to defeat these blockheads and get that kid to safety. Unfortunately as she was planning how to do it, she started to daydream about how badass she was going to look doing it and was hit on the head with something very hard. She was out like a light.

_I'm a bigger dumbass than these guys! Ho look, the kid's Sting! He, he funny._ Were her last thoughts as she hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Snij: I hope you liked the chapter. If you are in the mood review, if not then don't. I'M VERY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER. My exams started and time didn't seem to be enough. I needed to get better grades so I could get a n 18 average in the end of the year. I hope you understand and continue to read this fanfic.<strong>

**Now that i'm on holidays, I'll try to update as fast as I can. Until next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Snij: Here's the long waited for fifteenth chapter! Whoooo! Pause for applauses...**

**I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you for all your lovely reviews! They fuel my writing! As when I get one it reminds me that people are waiting and I shouldn't spend the day sitting on my ass ;p **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 15

A child laid on a shabby looking mattress, while another figure laid a little to the left of the mattress, in a restless sleep. The blonde looked to be in between her teens and her twenties, with milk brown eyes and a body every woman would die for. Words escaped her mouth in a mumbling mess that seemed to make no sense and would irk people if they were watching. As it was, the ball of nonsense dissipated into the night air, making no beginnings or ends. The woman appeared to have been simply thrown into the room while the kid was gently laid on the bed. It was a strange sight. The room was simple, it held no personal touches. Void of colour and details, it recked of distance only acquired by cheap motel rooms. Seeing the couple in it painted a strange picture for their vibrant blonde hair, that made them seem like relatives, stood out from the greys that constituted it.

The woman stirred. She seemed to come to her senses, however, her pleasant awakening, one we normally have when we regain consciousness by ourselves, was cut short by a force that hit her body. Startled, the blonde sat up with a gasp. The freezing water ran down her sides and soaked her. She took strained gasps, the shock had been great and she needed time to come to her senses and remember where she currently was. It hit her fast and hard. By that time, as she surveyed the room, she took notice that her young room companion had woken up by her rude awakening. She then looked at her antagonizer, it was one of the men that had knocked her out when she tried to escape. Such a displeasing sight, he was quite ugly, clearly a bad example for the other sex. It crooked teeth and bald head made him seem stereotyped, equal to most movie villains. However, in this case, it was very obvious that he was not the one pulling the strings. Lucy wasn't dumb, well... maybe sometimes, but she was mostly a hair head, which made it hard to get things done well right away. But the grace she lacked, she compensated in ferocity.

Looking at that foul man, the blonde growled. She was very disappointed in herself, but waters passed, and her fury locked onto the people that made it happen. It infuriated her that these _creatures_ could capture her.

The man smirked at her growl, lifting a dagger to show who was in control at that moment. Lucy was at their mercy, for they had finally took her keys. The worst part was that Sting was with her and she had to think of his safety, she couldn't do anything to risky, she didn't want him to get hurt. She liked the little runt.

"Stand up, both of you. The boss wants to see you." He spat. These two would be gone by next week, sold to slavery. Quite a pity, the blonde chick was very hot and he wouldn't mind testing the merchandise. He he he...

Lucy almost puked when the horrid man leered at her. What the fuck? She hoped they would remain thoughts and that whatever foul thing he was planning to do to her, would never come to be. Just thinking about it made her want to curl up in a dark hole and die. That was her worst nightmare, being soiled, corrupted like that. She would fight teeth and nails before that could ever happen,she wouldn't let that _pig_ that her innocence. Only someone she loved would. Suddenly an image of Hibiki's face passed through her mind, his lips stretched in a gorgeous smile and his hair tousled from the wind. _Gasp! Do I love Hibiki? God, I'm such an idiot!_ Coming to this realization a fire was lit in Lucy. She wouldn't get defeated here, she was going to get out of that god forsaken place, with Sting, and live her happily ever after. Even if that sounded corny...

She stood up and helped the young boy rise from the bed. If she wanted to once again escape, she would have to get her keys back, which were probably kept by the boss. Well, these scumbags had just made her job easier. She now just had to find them, which was going to be quite hard itself because they would be in the room.

Taking Sting's hand, the blonde followed the guard out of her 'cell' and down a corridor. The little boy tried to match her pace but fell short, Lucy, not wanting the guard to hurt him for falling behind picked him up and carried him the rest of the path. If the man noticed it, he didn't say anything. The blonde woman felt a sense of comfort and protectiveness when Sting hid his face in the conjunction of her shoulder. The poor boy was terrified and she just wanted his fear to go away so he could be happy again. She remembered his tiny smile that he constantly tried to change to a smirk, but never could quite get it right. It irked her that the cat she had last seen him with was nowhere near, however she kept it to herself thinking that maybe he had escaped. She sure hoped he wasn't injured or worse, dead.

The passageway gave way to an intercross, the guard turned right, and the blonde wanting to find her dear spirits followed. They walked for a few more minutes until they came to stand in front of double doors that were aesthetically crafted. The dark wood complemented the rocky walls of the hallway and Lucy couldn't help but admire however made them. The guards' hand hit the door exactly three times and the blonde had a sudden feeling of dread.

"Come in"

The man escorting her pushed the doors open with great difficult, the doors made of a too heavy wood, not extremely appropriate for this kind of action. It made Lucy consider that her escape would be harder than she thought.

The two of them stepped into the chamber. It was quite intimidating, with a two story high ceiling and space enough to build a medium sized home, the blonde suddenly realized how tiny she was in comparison. However it didn't matter, because looking at the boy in her arms, Lucy felt she could take on the whole world just to protect this defenceless child, that although not hers by blood, would be coming with her if she got her way. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the exceed that was with him the last time they crossed paths. She hoped to the gods these scumbags didn't do anything to the poor cat. Lucy had liked the cat, it reminded her of Happy and she felt a great pain in her chest just thinking of any exceed getting hurt.

The extremely huge room was filled with groups of lounge chairs and tables in the middle, making it seem like a lobby of an expensive hotel. It was all tasteful and exquisite, looking and probably being extremely expensive furniture. Lucy was honestly being intimidated by the hugeness of this whole affair. It made her think of the books she read, those about young heroes messing with big shot mafias and yakuzas. Although in the books the heroes always won, the blonde bombshell wasn't so sure about her case. After all, she wasn't the heroine type, Erza was. She was just Lucy...

But once again looking at that innocent child's face, a face that hadn't seen all the wonders in the world, a face to young to grow up, she made her decision. Even if she wasn't a hero, even if she was weak, she would try her best and look after him, because that's what moved her forward, the though that by doing things for people, they'll be happier and will be able to experience all they couldn't have before.

"Come!" The same voice from earlier said. Lucy followed it and was surprised to find a young woman, approximately her age, sitting in a mountain of cushions. The woman had striking light pink short hair, with a beaded braid on the front of her face. It didn't seem to bother her.

She wore a short, and I stress short, kimono styled dress, in witch the sleeves came up to her knees, having a cut in each to allow movements.

Her blood red eyes shone in the light and the cruelty in them could be seen all the way from the spot where Lucy stood. It made her unease, that such a young person could have so much hate in their sight, she couldn't believe someone who hadn't even gone through half her life could be like that.

"Don't be shy, blonde beauty, I don't bite... frequently."

The man that had escorted her grabbed her arm and pushed her with him forward towards the woman. Lucy complied, she wasn't about to make a run for it, yet.

The base of the mountain of pillows, they stopped and the woman seemed to be making an appraisal of Lucy, it irked her to be looked at like that, it seemed like the woman was sizing her up with the eyes, however the blonde doubted it was for herself, after all, the red eyed girl didn't seem interested in anything but inflicting pain on others. Reaching Lucy's feet with her gaze, the woman gave a sadistic smirk that terrified the blonde further than she already was. She had never seen someone that radiated so much evil, it came out of the woman in waves and the blonde shuddered, drawing the attention of the only threat in the room.

"No need to be afraid little kitten, _I_ wont eat you."

_She won't, but if I don't get out of this, someone else is... and I won't like it._

"Bring her closer Borg"

"Yes ma'm!" The one Lucy named her "walking buddy" bowed and then proceeded to drag the poor girl to the witch.

The pink haired young woman lifted herself from her made up throne and came down the mountain of fluffiness. Each step she took made Lucy's skin crawl. She looked like a predator hunting it's prey, which sorta made sense.

The blonde sensed movement in her arms and looked down into the scared eyes of her adopted child. Those usually shinning with mischief grey eyes were now terrified. She could see the deep fear he had for the kimono dressed woman, she knew he could sense the malice in her, because she could to. It rolled out of her in waves.

And then was when she saw them, shinning gold and silver, clasped around the witch's belt. Her beloved keys. She just had to make a dash for them and fight her way out, however the woman was definitely dangerous and a threat, she was powerful, even Lucy could tell from afar. Could she take the risk? She wasn't very sure, as she had someone other than herself to look after, she couldn't be reckless. She had to plan. It was going to be though but there was no room for mistakes. If she couldn't do this, she would fail everyone she cared for, including her new family member, this sweet little boy, and if his companion was still alive, he would be a part of it too, of course! They couldn't be separated, besides when they went back to Fairy Tail, he would have three older exceeds to teach him their ways, and maybe he could find a mother in Charla. It would be very cute for the tsundere cat to mother-hen a tiny kitten. Lucy just continued praying to the spirit god that the cat was well.

Because, if he wasn't, someone was going to pay and it would probably be this woman in front of her. Just one more reason to defeat her.

Right at the moment Lucy's eyes shone with such determination that it surprised the pink haired witch. In her mind the blond had just became a rebel which needed to be taken down a peg because she wasn't going to tolerate another woman thinking she could be the boss. She had done unthinkable things, just to get where she was now. From the start it was hard, she was a woman, so she used that to her advantage She knew it wasn't honorable, she felt extremely disgusted with any sexual things she had done, but the torture ones made up for it. It gave her such a thrill to hear their screams, she loved the control. It sure wasn't this blonde bimbo the one to take that away from her. After all what could this little mage girl do without her dear keys?

Lucy dared not looking into the other woman's eyes. She was emitting such a powerful killing intent, it made the blonde think back to Laxus's. He was such a strong mage and she had never beaten him in a spar, what could she do against this woman who was close to his power level?

No matter, she had to do it. There was no other way. She had the advantage of surprise, so she had to be quick and not miss thus chance. This was what she had been preparing for, to save her important people and this cute boy in her arms was one of them.

Just as the witch reached the end o the mountain, Lucy made a leap for it and with all her will extended her arm and tried to seize her keys, that were hanging by the woman's belt.

Time passed slowly as the tips of her fingers brushed two golden ones and one silver. But it was all for nothing, the white haired one had quick reflexes and rotated her body quickly enough, making Lucy's attempt futile.

The blonde started to crash forward, the momentum impulsing her fall. Remembering her charge, the brown eyed woman turned her body midair and fell on her shoulder. Intense pain coursed through her arm, pain she had only felt once in her life. The time when she was small and dislocated her wrist. This was bad, really bad. Her plan had failed and she was now even more helpless. She had a child to think of and she also had a possible dislocated shoulder. This was by no means a good thing, as she was sure the only other woman in the room could feel no sympathy for _anyone, _even less for them.

They were a nuisance and she had a feeling she knew what the woman did to those...

"Nice try filth, but all for nothing. Did you really think that would work?" the witch laughed. However, when she saw the defiant look on Lucy's face anger rose above once more. Her arm stretched and she backhanded the blonde, making blood pour out of her mouth. A bruise was already forming on her pretty face and her eyes stung with tears that she refused to fall. The sight put a smile on the other woman, she simply loved making others suffer. It was exhilarating having so much power in her hands.

Nonetheless, the blonde pulled Sting closer to her bust. She could feel the child trembling and whimpering in fear. He was so small, it made her heart ache for him. What he had livened today would probably scar him for life, no little one should have to experience such traumatic things.

Unfortunately, the bad woman noticed the movement and took notice of the way the blonde bombshell protected the boy, it seemed he was really important to her and that she would suffer if anything were to happen to him. It was an interesting though, maybe she could even listen to her broken sobs as she hurt her precious little baby. _That_ would make her day and she would, finally, show the other who was the boss here.

With that though in mind she reached forward and using the advantage of surprisal, she managed to rip the boy out of Lucy's arms, making her cry out in both pain and astonishment. The boy kicked in midair, where she had him suspended by her outstretched arms. The little twerp was putting up a fight, but all for naught.

"Let me go you bitch!" he shouted at her, all the while turning and tossing.

"I'll teach you to be respectful of your betters!" the light pink haired woman responded infuriated, her killing intent raising._ The nerve of the boy! _Calling her a bitch, what an insult! She was no female dog.

"Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything you say, just please don't lay a hand on him..." the request made her forget a bit about her rage. It seemed the boy meant more to the blonde than she previously thought. It made it all more pleasing to know she would break her.

"I see your fond of the boy. That's good... more fun for me." and that evil smile of hers was back on her face.

With that said, the witch dropped the boy on the ground suddenly. Sting hit the ground hard, making him whimper. Then, something happened that changed the course of the story.

The bloody witch kicked him. Hard.

Sting skidded across the floor and came to rest in front of his blonde companion. His whimper became louder and when he looked up at the bad woman, she had her arm up, as if to cast something.

Then the pain came, Sting felt like he was being stung by a billion needles. He screamed and started to trash around. It was a horrible sight. Such a young child being hurt so much. Lucy started to cry and made a move to grab Sting, to make sure none hurt him more.

However, her movement was stopped by the heel of a shoe. More precisely, the witch's shoe. She stepped right into her hand, making Lucy glare up at her. It scared her a bit, the fact that the blonde still had fighting spirit. Even with her tear streaked face, she looked beautiful and defiant at the same time. She absolutely hated people who wouldn't go down. She liked to see them broken, not still with a will to fight back. It made her itchy.

Wanting to take that look out of her face, the pink haired demon bended down and picked the boy up by his hair. Making him cry out and start trashing harder.

"Stop please! He's just a child." Lucy begged, but nothing that she said seemed to work. It had the opposite effect and with a final twisted smile send her way, the monster (because that's what the witch was) threw Sting to the other side of the room, making him hit a wall. The poor boy's leg was bended the wrong way and he was in so much pain that unconsciousness took over.

The last thing he saw was Lucy getting up and immense power immersing her, making her seem like a female warrior, with her hair whipping in the wind.

The witch paled.

Then the screaming started...

* * *

><p><strong>Snij: I hope you liked the chapter. If you are in the mood review, if not then don't. <strong>

**Next chapter we're going to see how Hibiki and Laxus are! Yay! **

**I'm also sorry for the cliff-hanger, but worry not, next chapter there's going to be some major ass-kicking to compensate!**

**Until next time! **

**Ps: I'll try to update as fast as I can, however I still have to study very hard as this year I have exams that count for my entrance in university...**


End file.
